Supernatural
by NotSoPro
Summary: Sam and Dean pretend to be trauma counselors for an original character Ceara who has a special abilitie.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sam asked as Dean knocked on the door for the third time.

"I believe so." Dean told him. "Just be patient."

"Why are we even here?"

"I told you. We are trauma counselors for a sixteen year old girl named Ceara. Her mother died in a car crash when she was five but a few months ago her best friend Peter got hit by a car and died."

So?"

"So her dad told me that she can see stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Dead stuff. She can see people who have died. He doesn't believe her. Thinks it's do to trauma."

"So we are here to see what exactly?"

"If she can really see this stuff or if it really is just trauma."

"Okay." The door opened and a tall man with short blond hair stood in the doorway.

"Sorry about the wait." He told them. "I had to deal with my son. I'm sorry but you are?"

"Oh right I am...Joseph and this is my brother...Joe. We are trauma counselors."

"Oh right of course. Come on in."

"So you mentioned you had a son?"

"Yes four years ago a adopted him. I thought it might help both Ceara and I."

"How old is he?"

"He's five."

"And where's Ceara?" Sam asked.

"On her way. Oh and she can be a little...cold. I've not told her about this so."

"That's fine. We can deal with her."

"Okay well you can sit while you wait."

Ceara a sixteen year old girl with bright blue eyes and shoulder length black hair was walking down the street. She walked down the sidewalk to her house passing a little boy on a bike in the street. She walked up the steps to her house.

"Who's this?" She asked when she saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch.

"This is Joseph and Joe. They are trauma counselors." Her dad told her.

"Mom died when I was five. Why do I need counselors now?"

"It's not for your mother." Dean told her standing up. "It's for your friend. Peter."

"Oh then no thanks." She turned and walked up the stairs and into her room locking the door behind her. She went and sat down at her desk. She turned on her computer and searched for Joseph and Joe trauma counselors. She scrolled though the results till she found a picture of Dean. She scrolled through articles for a few minutes till she found one on Sam and Dean Winchester. She downloaded it on to a hard drive and slid the hard drive in to a Twix wrapper. She threw it in her desk drawer and went back downstairs.

"Ceara please just think about it." Her dad told her.

"I'm fine and I don't need counselors." She told him.

"Please just five minutes." Sam told her. "And then if you still don't like us or want us we will leave."

"Fine. But only five minutes."

"Thank you. Sit down." They all sat down on the couch.

"So when did Peter get hit by the car?" Dean asked.

"Why does that matter?" Ceara asked.

"Just so we know." Sam told her. "For the record."

"Okay well it was a few months ago."

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Sure. It was three months ago. On a Friday night."

"And do you know what happened?"

"I was there so yes."

"You were there?"

"Yeah we went to the movies."

"Okay."

"What more do you want from me?"

"Can you tell us how it happened?"

"We were standing outside and it happened. That's it okay?"

"Okay let's change the subject. Your father told us you see things."

"He did?"

"Yes can you tell us about that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me."

"I can see people that have died but only where they died."

"Really?"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Is there anyway you can think to prove it?"

"There's a little boy on a bike outside. He's in the middle of the road and looks to be about eight." Sam looked out the window. "I don't see anyone." He told Dean.

"Was there a little boy that died here?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Ceara's dad told him. "But he died when Ceara was a baby. She shouldn't know about him."

"So she's really seeing him." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Well I believe we've used our five minutes." Sam told Ceara. "We are more then happy to help you if you want it. You have our number."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for coming so quickly." Ceara's father told Sam and Dean as they walked in.

"Of course. On the phone you said Ceara is missing?" Sam asked.

"She disappears at night sometimes. Most nights actually. I have no clue where she is or who she's with. Do you think you can find her?"

"We can try." Dean told him.

"Thank you."

"Come on Joe lets get going." Sam and Dean walked out to the car.

"Where do we start?" Dean asked.

"I saw a picture of Ceara in pointe shoes on a table by the couch."

"So?"

"So that means she's a dancer. So if we could find out if there's a place that has dance classes at this time of night."

"No dance studio has dance classes that start at eleven o'clock at night."

"Okay then maybe a place where you can watch dancing."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Google it."

"Fine. Okay there's a place with dancing about a mile from here."

"Then let's go." He said getting into his car.

"And if she's not there?" Sam asked getting in the car as well.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Hello is Ceara here?" Sam asked a man who was standing by the door.

"Yep she's already started but you haven't missed much." He told them.

"Okay thanks." Sam and Dean started walking closer to the crowd of people.

"So she's dancing here?" Sam asked.

"Guess so." Dean said.

"But why not tell her dad?"

"Don't know. She's good though."

"Yeah she is. We need to talk to her before she leaves."

"How long do most dances last?"

"Three minutes I guess. As long as the song does."

"Okay." They waited till she had finished in mostly silence apart from a few comments like "How does she get her leg up so high?"(Dean) or "Can she fly or something?"(also Dean)

"Come on." Sam said and started walking towards Ceara. She was taking off her turn shoes. She was in black leggings and a black spots bra.

"Ceara." Sam greeted her.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Your dad called us and said you weren't home."

"Okay well I'm here."

"Yes you are. Do you come here a lot? Your dad said your gone most nights."

"I come here a lot yes."

"Okay well we'll let him know your not anywhere dangerous."

"Okay and if you don't mind I need to get going. Sam."

"How do you...?"

"Know who your are? I've got my ways."

"I like this girl." Dean said.

"Thanks. Can I ask why two hunters are pretending to be trauma counselors?"

"We heard about what you do. Being able to see people where they die."

"And you believe me?"

"We've heard weirder. We would like to help you figure out how you got this shall we saw ability? If you want."

"Okay."

"We'll call you in the morning after school."

"I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I skip sometime so what?"

"Then we'll call you in the morning." Dean told her.

"Sounds good to me."

"Maybe we can meet you somewhere."

"My dad works and my little brother going to kindergarten. We can meet at my house."

"Sounds great." Ceara grabbed her bag and walked out of the building.

"Do you think she's going home?" Sam asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"What time does your dad get home from work?" Sam asked. It was nine in the morning and they had just gotten to her house.

"Same time school gets out." Ceara told him. "So we're good."

"Then good." Dean said sitting down. "So shall we start?"

"Sure." Ceara said sitting down.

"Okay Sam any questions?"

"Oh well." He sat down. "I guess we should start with when did this all start?"

"Um...I guess two years ago."

"And your mom died when you were five?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just thought maybe it had something to do with it."

"And you said Peter died three months ago right?" Dean asked.

"Yes he did."

"Was there anyone else you were close to that died in the last two years?"

"No not that I remember."

"Okay any accidents you've been in?"

"I think there was a car crash."

"When?"

"Two years ago."

"You would have been fourteen. So you couldn't have been driving."

"No my dad was."

"Okay we'll talk to him about it later. Say it could be a part of this whole trauma thing we're pretending is going on."

"Okay."

"Now I have a few questions about Peter." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Just a few it won't take long."

"Okay. But I might not answer if I don't want to."

"That's fine. You said you were at the movies with him the night he died."

"Yeah so?"

"Was it just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Okay so were you two dating?"

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Just asking. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't I just don't see why that matters."

"Right sorry. How long did you know him?"

"Since I was five a few months before my mom died."

"So your childhood friends."

"Yes."

"Okay then it makes sense for you to go to the movies together. How did you two become friends."

"School. Why does this matter?"

"Yeah Sammy why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't."

"Can we move on to what does then?" Ceara asked.

"Of course sorry. Well you can only see them where they died right?"

"Right."

"Do you see them the way they were when they died or before that?"

"Both. I don't know why."

"Okay."

"I bet hospital are crazy." Dean said.

"I don't go to hospitals. But yes they are. Which is why I don't go."

"Where is your mom buried?"

"The graveyard about three miles from here."

"Can we go there?"

"I guess if it will help."

"It might."

"You alright Ceara?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"Yeah I just hate cars." She told him.

"I'd think so."

"Take a left up here."

"Got it." Dean said. "That it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He pulled his car over to the side of the road and parked. "Do you want to wait here?"

"I do but outside of the car please."

"I'll leave the keys with you."

"Thanks." All three of them got out of the car. Ceara stayed by the car while Sam and Dean left. Ceara had been standing there for five minutes when I woman with long blonde hair walked out of the house across the street.

"Ceara?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"I've not seen you in months."

"I've been busy."

"Why don't you come in?"

"I'm here with someone."

"They can come."

"Um...okay."

"Who's this?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked back to the car.

"That's Peters mom." Ceara told him.

"Oh."

"She wants us to go in."

"Then let's go." Dean said and started walking across the street. Sam and Ceara followed him.

"It's good to see you." Peters mom told Ceara.

"You too. Is Eric here?"

"He's about to be."

"Okay well I can't stay long."

"That's fine dear. Come in." They all walked inside. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you though." Sam told her.

"So you're a friend of Ceara's?"

"Um actually we are her trauma counselors."

"My dad thinks I need them." Ceara told her.

"I'm Joe and this is my brother Joseph."

"I'm Mary."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"We heard about what happened to your son and we are so sorry."

"Oh thank you."

"So the car just hit him?" Dean asked.

"I guess so. He was on the sidewalk though so I don't know how."

"The sidewalk?"

"Yeah in front of the movie theater."

"How do you accidentally hit someone on the sidewalk?"

"I have no idea."

"Ceara? What happened?"

"Why are you asking me?" She asked.

"Because you were there."

"He was hit by a car."

"Were you standing next to him when it happened?"

"Yes."

"How did you not get hit?"

"I..." Ceara stopped when the front door opened.

"What's she doing here?" Peters dad Eric asked.

"I was invited in." Ceara told him.

"I saw her across the street." Mary told him. "And this is Joe and Joseph. Her trauma counselors."

"Oh you have trauma counselors now? I didn't even know you had trauma."

"I don't but my dad thinks I do." Ceara told him.

"And where did you get this trauma?"

"I have to go." Ceara quickly left the house.

"We should get going." Sam said.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you." Mary told them. Sam and Dean walked out to meet Ceara who was standing by the car.

"We need to leave." Ceara told them.

"Why? What's going up?" Sam asked. "Don't you know them?"

"I do but...can we just go?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Eric hates me."

"I thought you were friends with his son." Dean said.

"I was but he's never liked me."

"Did you do something?"

"I don't think so but we really need to go."

"Your dad won't be back for a few more hours."

"That's not it."

"Tell us what's going on and then we'll go."

"Fine. He wants to kill me. Can we go now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would he have tried to kill you?" Sam asked.

"He hates me." Ceara told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just always has."

"What happened to Peter?"

"I already told you."

"There's something you're not telling us."

"It was my fault."

"How?"

"His dad hit him. Not on purpose. He was trying to hit me but he got in the way."

"Eric hit his own son with a car?" Dean asked.

"Not on purpose."

"But why did he hate you?"

"I don't know but I've not been allowed to go to their house for the last two years. He gets mad."

"Was that the first time he tried to kill you?"

"No he's tried for years."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I don't know but I know I should have."

"We should tell his mom."

"No. She'll be mad at me."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"I thought we were trying to figure out how I can see dead people. Not what happened to Peter."

"Right sorry. Got anything Sammy?"

"Nope."

"Okay I know you don't want to talk to this but we need to know more about Eric."

"Why?" Ceara asked.

"He hit his son with a car."

"What do you want to know."

"Is there anywhere in the house he doesn't let you go?"

"He doesn't want me in the house at all but he doesn't let anyone in the basement."

"The basement? Of course."

"We need to get in there." Sam said.

"Tonight around midnight we'll sneak in."

"Good luck with that." Ceara told them.

"You're coming to."

"Fine."

"We'll pick you up at midnight." Sam told her.

"Okay."

"Who doesn't keep a key under the welcome mat?" Dean asked throwing the mat down. They were at Peter's house a little after midnight.

"Normal people not in tv shows." Sam told him.

"Shut it Sammy."

"Ceara do you know of a way to get in?"

"Peter use to keep his window unlocked and there's a tree right next to it." Ceara told him. "That's how I use to get in."

"Lead the way." Sam and Dean followed Ceara to the back of the house. "There." She told them stopped in front of a tree the lead up to a window on the second floor.

"So we just climb up there and open the window?" Dean asked. "This will be easy." He walked over to the tree and quickly climbed up it. He leaned over to the widow and pulled on it but it didn't open. "Damn it."

"The window pulls down."

"That's stupid."

"I know." Dean pulled down on the window and it slid open. "Yes." He slid through the widow and Ceara and Sam climb up the tree and in the window.

"Where's the basement?" Sam asked.

"The door in the living room."

"Okay let's go and try not to wake anyone up."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said waking out of Peters room. Sam, Dean, and Ceara walked down the hall and down stairs. The stairs ended in the living room.

"Is that it?" Sam asked pointing to a door by the fireplace.

"Yeah." Ceara told him. They walked over to the door and Dean tried to open it. "Locked." Dean said.

"Great. Do you know where the key is?" Sam asked Ceara.

"No. I don't sorry."

"That's fine. Dean pick the lock. Quietly."

"I'm always quiet." Dean said. He started to pick the lock.

"You okay Ceara?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Almost. Annnnnnndddddd got it." Dean said opening the door.

"What are you three doing?" They all froze. Sam turned around to see Eric standing at the top of the stairs.

"We can explain." He told him.

"We can?" Dean asked.

"Get out of my house before I call the cops." Eric told them.

"Right." Sam said pushing Ceara towards the door. "This won't happen again." They all ran outside to the car.

"That went well." Dean said. " Hey Ceara?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Peter buried in that graveyard?"

"He is. Why?"

"His parents live across the street from where he's buried?" Sam asked.

"That's messed up." Dean said. "Let's go take a look at his grave."

"Why?" Ceara asked.

"Call it a hunch."

"Okay. Fine." They followed Ceara into the graveyard and to where Peter was buried.

"What are you looking for?" Ceara asked.

"Not sure yet. Why is that tombstone blank?" Dean asked.

"Don't know but it's been there since Peter was buried."

"What are you three doing here?" Eric asked walking up to them.

"This is a graveyard." Dean said. "We can be here if we want."

"Do you know why this tombstone is blank?" Sam asked.

"That's none of your business."

"You sound like you got a secret there buddy." Dean said.

"Like I said it's none of your business. Now why don't you take Ceara home before I call her dad."

"Right well sorry about your son." Sam told him.

"I'm not." Dean said.

"Dean!"

"No I'm sorry the boy died but he gets no sympathy from me. I mean he hit his own son with a car."

"How do you now about that?" Eric asked.

"Ah forget it. Let's get Ceara home." The three of them started walking towards the car.

"How do you know about that! Did Ceara tell you? Get back here! You'll pay!"

"Don't listen to him." Sam whispered to Ceara. "It's okay." They made their way back to the car and started driving to Cearas house.

"That dudes messed up." Dean said.

"Yeah. Ceara's asleep." Sam told him.

"I thought cars terrified her."

"They do. She must be out of it."

"Must be."

"Ceara? You okay?"

"Hmm?" Ceara opened her eyes. She was outside leaning up against a brick wall. She knew this place but couldn't remember how.

"Ceara?"

"What?" She turned to look at who was talking to her but it wasn't Sam or Dean. It was a boy her age with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. She remembered now. She knew where she was and definitely knew who was talking to her. Of course she did how could she forget his voice so quickly it wasn't that long ago. And where she was. It was imbedded in her memory. The movie theater. But how could she have gotten here? She won't even go down this road anymore. She looked away from him. Looked at the road and the bridge behind it. Then she saw it. Saw something that made her think she was crazy. Eric's car. Facing them. Right across the street. She looked back at the blond. He opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could Ceara had taken off running down the sidewalk away from him. She ran down the sidewalk till she came to a crossroads. She looked behind her. Eric's car was pulling out of where it had been parked and starting down the street towards her. She looked down the road in front of her and saw headlight. And for a few minutes that's all she could see but then she could see the car. A black 1967 Chevy Impala. It turned and went down the street to her left. She ran after it. The car stopped at a stoplight and she ran up to the drivers side window and started hitting it. "Dean! Sam!" She yelled as she hit the window.

"Whoa calm down." Dean said rolling the window down. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." She told him. "You have to help me!"

"Help you with what?" Sam asked getting out of the car and walking over to her.

"Sammy what are you doing?"

"This will sound crazy I know." Ceara told him. "But I think I might have some how gone back in time. And I know that's not possible but you two have seen a lot of impossible stuff as hunters right? But I know you. I know you don't remember me but I'm Ceara and you were trying to help me understand why I can see people who have died when we snuck in to Peters house who was dead and we made his dad mad and he said we'd pay. Then I fall asleep in the back of you car and woke up here. Next to Peter."

"Didn't you say he was dead?" Dean asked who was now out of the car standing next to Sam.

"He was."

"Calm down." Sam said. "You said your name was Ceara?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well take a few breathes. How'd he die? What happened?"

"He was hit by a car. It was trying to hit me though."

"What color car was it?" Dean asked.

"Blue."

"Dark or light?"

"Dark. Royal blue maybe."

"Sam."

"What?" He asked turning around to face him.

"Sam!" Sam turned back to look where Dean was looking.

"Ceara!" He reached out and grabbed her. The car hit the building they were standing by with a loud crash.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I already told you everything I know." Ceara told him.

"The crash killed him." Dean said walking around the car back to where Sam said Ceara were.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"There's no heart beat so yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Let's get her out of here."

"How do we get her back in her own timeline?"

"Not sure. Wait didn't you say you fall asleep then just woke up here?"

"Yeah." Ceara told him.

"Then go to sleep and hope it works again."

"Okay I'll try."

"Come on we were on our way to a motel . You can sleep there."

"Alright." Dean drove them to the motel they had been headed to.

"Just pick a bed." Sam told Ceara as they walked into their hotel room.

"Okay." She walked over to one of the beds and laid down.

"We'll try and be quiet." Sam told her. He and Dean sat down at the little table that was in the room.

"And you said this town would be boring." Dean said.

"Guess I was wrong." Sam said. "But this makes no sense."

"Which part?"

"All of it. I mean why dose he want to kill her so badly. And time travel?"

"We've done it before."

"I know but that was with Cas."

"You're right. So how'd the crazy dude do it?"

"No clue."

"When did she say she had met us? The first second time?"

"Three months from now."

"Then we have three months to figure it out."

"Do you think she's asleep?"

"How should I know?"

"Maybe we have to sleep. I mean otherwise she would just disappear right?"

"I guess so. But you sleep on the floor."

"Ceara are you alright?" Sam asked her. When she opened her eyes she saw him and Dean looking back at her from the front seat of the car.

"Yeah." She told him. "I'm fine just had a weird dream."

"That wasn't a dream." Dean told her. "Unless we had the same one three months ago."

"But how is that possible?"

"We don't know yet." Sam told her. "We're close though."

"You need to get to bed before your dad finds out that you're not here."

"Okay."

"We'll meet up with you in the morning. Have breakfast and talk okay?"

"Okay." She got out of the car and then walked in her house.

"Where have you been?" Her father asked as she walked in the front door.

"With Sam and Dean."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to matter. Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"No."

"Go to bed!"

"Okay."

"Hey dad I'm gonna go get breakfast with a few friends." Ceara said walking down the stairs the next morning.

"Which friends?" He asked.

"You don't know them."

"Where are you going to eat?"

"A place with food and that's about all I know."

"Fine but come back as soon as you're done. It might be Saturday but you still have homework."

"No I don't. They didn't hand out any yesterday and I've finished all that I had."

"You still can't be gone all day."

"Fine." She left the house and stared walking to the Cafe She would meet Sam and Dean at. She was waiting to cross the street when she heard a very familiar voice. "Ceara?" She turned around and saw Peter standing behind her.

"Hey." She said trying and failing to not sound surprised.

"Hey? I've not seen you since you ran off three months ago and now I just get a hey?"

"Right sorry. About that I had a family emergency thing. Sorry."

"That's fine. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah everyone's fine."

"Okay well I'd love to see you later."

"Yeah me too."

"I've got something to do with my dad right now but maybe later?"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah just a few errands."

"Okay well call me when you're done."

"Okay."

"Bye." She ran across the street without even looking and ran to the Cafe. She went and sat at the table Sam and Dean were at.

"I saw Peter."

"Really?" Sam asked. "So he's alive?"

"Yeah and so is his dad."

"What? That's not possible." Dean said. "He was dead."

"Yeah like you've never dealt with someone who came back to life."

"We have but it's a real pain in the butt."

"Did you see his dad?" Sam asked.

"No but Peter said he had to run some errands with his dad."

"Why dose his dad want to kill you?"

"I told you. I don't know."

"I think you do." Dean told her.

"Well I don't."

"We believe you." Sam told her. "But we need to find out so if there was ever anything that he seemed to not like now would be a good time to tell us."

"He just always hated me. Since I met Peter."

"Can you think of any reasons for that?"

"No. Not really."

"You met Peter before your mom died right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure."

"Does that have to do with anything?"

"Not really no."

"We need in that basement." Dean said.

"Is this Attack on Titan now?" Ceara asked.

"What's that?"

"It's a show. Just move on."

"Okay well I don't think we should take Ceara back there." Sam said.

"But if Peters back then can't she visit him?"

"His dad won't let me." Ceara told him.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Never has wanted me in that house."

"Then Dean and I will break in."

"What do you think happened to Peters grave?" Dean asked.

"We can take a look."

"It's just blank." Ceara said. "Why does it matter?" They were standing in front of ,what used to be, Peter's grave.

"That one is still there and blank." Dean said.

"So?"

"What do you think are in these blank graves?"

"Dirt."

"We can check." Sam said.

"You're going to dig up a grave?"

"Done it before."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Keep watch." Dean told her. "Let us know if you see anyone."

"Okay." Sam and Dean pulled out two shovels from their bag and started digging up the first grave.

"Nothing." Dean said.

"What about Peters?"

"Won't it be that same?" Ceara asked.

"Probably but might as well check."

"Okay." Sam and Dean started digging up Peters grave.

"I hit something." Sam said.

"Is it a rock?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean it's a rock and I just wanted to tell you. No it looks like wood."

"Break it."

"You two do remember that it's broad daylight right?" Ceara asked.

"That's why you're keeping watch."

"Fine." Sam started hitting the wood planks with his shovel till it broke in the middle.

"What?" Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Sam said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well this is a first." Dean said looking down the hole in the middle of the wood.

"What do you think is down there?" Ceara asked.

"Its to dark to see."

"We'll need a ladder to get down there." Sam told them. "We can come back tonight."

"And Ceara you can stay home if you need."

"No I want to come. What time?"

"Midnightish."

"Okay."

"Why you got plans?"

"Yeah dancing."

"What time will that be?" Sam asked.

"Well before midnight so we're fine."

"Okay well we can pick you up. Same place?"

"Yeah."

"Will being there till midnight be to long?"

"No and I can walk if you need me to."

"As long as you don't get mud in my car we'll pick you up." Dean told her.

"No mud. Got it."

"Do we need to get you back home?"

"No I'll be fine on my own."

"Okay well call us if you need anything."

"Will do." Ceara walking back to her house. "I'm back." She said as she walked in the door.

"I thought you were just getting breakfast." He dad said.

"I was. It was a long walk."

"Okay well I have to take Ethan to the doctor will you be okay by yourself."

"Could I get about seventy dollars?"

"What for?"

"New pointe shoes."

"I just bought you new ones."

"They're dead."

"Already?"

"Hey at least I'm waiting on getting new jazz shoes."

"Fine is that all you need?"

"No but I have the money for everything else."

"What else do you need?"

"Drugs."

"Ceara be serious."

"Fine. Food. And drugs."

"Are pointe shoes the new word for drugs these days?"

"You'd have to ask someone who does drugs. And don't say these days. Makes you sound old."

"I am old. And I'm going to be late."

"Don't let the cops see you speed."

"I think what you were trying to say was don't speed."

"I don't think it was."

"Well here's seventy dollars. Be careful."

"Careful means jumping out in front of cars right?"

"Only as long as you do it carefully."

"Yes of course always." She turned around and left.

Ceara was looking at dance bags(that she did not need) when her phone stared ringing.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey." Peter said. "What's up?"

"Buying new pointe shoes."

"Always."

"Pretty much. I mean they last like fifteen hours and that's not ever two weeks for me."

"I don't get pointe it just seems like it hurts to much to be worth it."

"Yeah which reminds me I need to buy band-Aids at the store later."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah oh and one of my toenails is about to fall off."

"Oh how fun."

"It's so much fun. I wish you could experience it with me."

"No I couldn't possibly take this away from you."

"Oh how nice of you."

"What can I say I'm a nice guy."

"You are. So have you finished your errands?"

"I have I'm home now and dad isn't if you want to come over."

"No I'm not one for poking bears."

"He does not dislike you as much as you think he dose."

"I think you're wrong about that."

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree."

"In this day and age? No one does that anymore. Oh hang on someone else is calling me."

"Okay fine leave me."

"I think you'll manage. Hello?"

"Hey Ceara so we bought a rope ladder and are on our way to the graveyard." Sam told her.

"I thought we were waiting."

"We were but I think I might know what's down there."

"Really? What?"

"I could be wrong but it has to have something to do with Peter and his dad. And it's so close to his house maybe it's in some way connected to the basement."

"You think so?"

"It's all I can think of."

"Okay well Peters home and could see us."

"Is his dad?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter."

"How does it not exactly?"

"We can explain this to Peter so much easier than his dad. Or you can just tell him we're crazy and you wouldn't be completely wrong."

"Okay fine I'll be right there."

"Okay."

"Hey sorry about that."

"That's fine. Who was it?" Peter asked.

"Oh no one. I got my pointe shoes."

"Why don't you buy like three at a time?"

"Because that would be smart and you know I am not that."

"Not true but okay."

"I have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure thing."

"Ceara ooh finally." Dean said as she walked up to them.

"What's up with him?" She asked.

"He's been bored." Sam told her.

"Ah."

"Shall we?" Dean asked.

"Why not?"

"Okay you two stay up here. I'll go check this out."

"Why do we have to stay up here?"

"Because I really want to go down there."

"And we can't all just go because...?"

"I work alone. Like batman."

"You do not work alone." Sam told him.

"In this one instance I do."

"Is he high?" Ceara asked.

"It's hard to tell sometimes but I don't think so."

"Can I go now?" Dean asked.

"I want to go." Ceara said. "What if there are dead people down there? You'd never know."

"She has a point. Sam you stay Ceara and I will check this out."

"Or we could all go." Sam said.

"Yeah let's do that. That's a good idea Sammy."

"You two are idiots." Ceara said.

"Oh no."

"What."

"I think Peter has seen us."

"I told you this would happen."

"She did." Sam told her.

"What do we do because I'm not sure if you know this but we will sound crazy to normal people."

"And Peters the boy who died then came back is normal?"

"More normal then I am."

"So do you just not want him to know what you do?" Sam asked.

"No I've told him."

"You have?"

"Yeah I don't know if he believes me but he hasn't called me crazy to my face yet."

"That's friendship." Dean said.

"Put away the shovel!"

"I'm working on it."

"Hey." Peter said walking over to them. "I thought you were at the store."

"I was. But um..."

"We needed her to show us something." Dean said.

"You needed her to show you the graveyard?" Peter asked.

"Yeeeees..."

"We're her trauma counselors and we thought it could be helpful." Sam told him.

"Oh you got trauma counselors? Finally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing. So why does she need both of you?"

"Well this is my brother. Jake. No. Jonny? That wasn't it either." Dean paused. Jef! No."

"Joseph and Joe." Ceara said.

"Yes! That was it. I'm Joseph and this is my brother Joe. Yeah that's right."

"I never said they were good counselors."

"No you didn't did you. Well I'm gonna go."

"I wonder why."

"I'll see you later."

"Alright." The three of them stood there till Peter was far enough away he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Smooth." Sam told Dean.

"Well I'm sorry. All the names get mixed up."

"Well don't let them."

"That's easier said than done."

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" Ceara asked.

"Yeah. We got a ladder and some flashlights so let's get down there." Dean went down the ladder first then Sam and Ceara followed. They were in a long dark hallway. The floors were covered in dust and their footsteps echoed when ever they walked. They walked down the hallway till it opened up into a large room with a staircase on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"Don't know but at least ten people have died in this hallway." Ceara told him.

"How fun." Dean said. "Let's look around down here before we see where those stairs lead." The three of them started looking around the room. It was mostly empty except for a few books thrown randomly on the floor and a large desk on the far wall. Ceara walked over to the desk and started looking through the pages that were scattered across the desk.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Not sure." Ceara told him. "Just a bunch of papers."

"Is there anything written on them?"

"Some of them."

"Just gather up all the pages and we'll look through them later." Dean told them. "We don't have time for this right now."

"Okay." They started stacking the paper up. Sitting on the desk under a bunch of pages was a thick leather book. Ceara picked it up and opened it. The pages were full of writing and there were pictures and lose pages in between the pages of the book.

"Should we bring this to?" Ceara asked.

"Definitely." Sam told her. She sat the stack of papers on the book and picked it up.

"We ready to see if those stairs really lead to Peters house?" Dean asked.

"Yeah let's go." Sam said. The three of them started up the stairs. The steps were old and rotten in some places and creaked when they walked on them. They reached the top of the stairs and opened the door. They walked through the door and into Peters living room.

"You were right." Ceara told Sam.

"We should get out of here." Dean said. They had only taken a few steps when the door opened and Peters dad walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"We were just leaving." Sam told him.

"It's been lovely." Ceara told him then they rushed out of the house and to the car.

"That went well." Dean said.

"How was the doctors?" Ceara asked her dad when he got home.

"Pretty good. He needed a shot so that wasn't fun. Did you get your pointe shoes?"

"Yep."

"Did you have any money left?"

"I did but a spent it so no. Can I go somewhere tonight?"

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Where are you going and who will be there?"

"I was going to meet up with a few friends at their place."

"Which friends?"

"You don't know them."

"And you expect me to let you go to their house?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not going to."

"You're being unreasonable."

"Actually I'm being perfectly reasonable. Now go to your room."

"Fine." Ceara walked upstairs and to her room.

Later that night around seven Ceara walked downstairs. Her dad was in the kitchen making dinner so he didn't hear her leave the house. She walked to the hotel Sam and Dean were staying at downtown. She knocked on their hotel door and waited till Sam opened the door.

"I was being to think you weren't going to show." He told her.

"Sorry I walked."

"No problem. We started looking through some of the pages. Haven't got very far though."

"What about the book?"

"Haven't opened it yet. You can start looking through it if you want.

"Sure." Ceara sat down on the bed that was covered in paper and picked up the old leather book. She opened it to the first page. It had a picture of Peter and her when they were five but there was a circle marked around her in red ink. She moved the picture and started reading what was written on it.

January 7th

Ceara was at Peters birthday. Not his birthday party but at the house on his birthday. I told Mary I don't like her hanging around Peter but she thinks they're cute and that I should give her a break since she just lost her mom.

January 10th

Mary is trying to talk me in to paying for her to take ballet classes. Apparently she told Peter she likes dancing and now he and Mary have it stuck in their heads that it would help her. I'm not paying $50 just so she can run around in dance class for a week then decide she's bored with it.

She skipped through a few pages till she was more in the middle of the book.

December 18th

Ceara and Peter are going to the movies tomorrow night. Thinking this is a perfect time. After all no one could blame me if she accidentally got hit by a car while standing in front of the movie theater.

December 19th

That bitch ruins everything! Why can't she die correctly? Why did he push her out of the way? She's dead for sure now. I don't even care if I get caught anymore.

"I think this book will be helpful." Ceara told them.

"Why what's in it?"


	7. Chapter 7

"He hasn't given any reason as to why he doesn't like you." Sam said closing the book he had been reading.

"Can you think of anything?" Dean asked. "Even something your parents did?"

"I'm not sure about my parents." Ceara told him. "I don't remember my mom and my dad doesn't really talk about her."

"Do you think he might talk to us about her?" Sam asked.

"Possibly."

"Okay we'll come over tomorrow and talk to him."

"Okay."

"Thank you for letting us come over today." Sam told Ceara's dad.

"No problem. You said you had some questions for me?"

"Yes and we realize that it might be difficult for you to talk about but could you tell us a bit about Ceara's mother?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Anything. As much as you are willing to tell us."

"Okay well Vitoria and I met when we were in high school. Got married in college and had Ceara a few years later. And then as you know died in a car crash when Ceara was five."

"Can you tell us more about that night? Like where was she going?"

"We had actually had a fight before she left. She said she was just going to drive for a minute but she never came back. The next morning we heard about it."

"Was it raining?"

"No."

"How far away did she drive?"

"Just a couple miles away."

"Ceara told us that there was another car crash. When she was older."

"Yes the three of us were in the car we were on our way somewhere I can't remember where though. It was the anniversary of Vitorias death and I fazed out while I was driving and crashed into a poll."

"Were there any injuries?"

"No."

"Can you tell us a bit about Vitoria? What was she like?"

"She was wondering. She was an amazing mom to Ceara."

"Did she ever met Peters family?"

"No she never got the chance."

"Guess that rules out the mom." Dean said as they got into the car.

"Guess so. But if Ceara didn't do anything and her mom didn't do anything it has to be her dad right?"

"No one else it could be."

"But how can we find out what happened?"

"You think he'd tell us if he did something to Peter or his family?"

"I doubt it. But he did open up about Vitoria pretty easily."

"What if Ceara asked him?"

"That could work."

"Hello." Ceara answered.

"Hey." Peter said. "Are you busy?"

"No."

"My dads at work if you want to come over."

"He'd be so mad if he knew I was over."

"He's working till nine."

"Nine?"

"Yeah he'll never even know you were here. Come on he likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Will you still come over?"

"For a little bit sure."

"I'm leaving well before nine." Ceara told Peter when she walked through the door to his house.

"Well since it's not even noon."

"I'm just letting you know."

"You want to sit in the living room or in my room?"

"Either."

"My beds more comfortable than the couch."

"Sounds good." They walked upstairs to his room and sat on his bed.

"That's a lot of books." Ceara said pointing at his desk that was covered in school books.

"It's only a few extra books mixed in with my school books."

"Still a lot."

"I guess." Ceara phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey we talked to your dad about Vitoria." Sam told her. "She had never even met Peters family. We're thinking maybe your dad did something. Can you think of anything he might have done?"

"No not really."

"Could you try and talk to him and see if anything happened?"

"Sure I'll talk to him when I get home."

"You're not home?"

"No but I will be in a few hours."

"Okay call me after you talk to him and let me know what he says."

"Will do."

"Talk later."

"Alright." Ceara hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Peter asked.

"One of my trauma counselors."

"What did he need?"

"He was asking something about my dad."

"Why would they need to know about your dad?"

"Not sure. I just don't ask."

"What are they wanting to know?"

"If my dad ever did something to upset your dad."

"Not that I know of. Why is that important?"

"I just told them that your dad doesn't like me and they're trying to figure out why."

"He doesn't dislike you. What makes you think that?"

"I have pretty good reasons."

"Then tell me."

"You'd think I'm crazy."

"I won't."

"You already do."

"I don't think you're crazy."

"You have to after I told you about what I see."

"But I don't. I'm not sure if you really do. But I don't think you're crazy and I do believe you see stuff. I'm just not sure if what you see is real or not."

"You would think I'm crazy if I told you everything."

"You don't have to tell me but I won't think you're crazy."

"Well at this point I'm pretty sure I am crazy. And probably need real trauma counselors."

"Real counselors? Don't you have counselors?"

"I said real counselors. And I'm not sure if I'll regret telling you this but. Joseph and Joe are really Sam and Dean."

"Why would they lie about their name?"

"Well they're not trauma counselors either. They're hunters but not like hunters that hunt animals. But that's a long story that I'm sure they could explain a lot better. But that doesn't even answer your question. I know your dad hates me because he's tried to kill me before." She waited for a few minutes. "Told you you'd think I'm crazy."

"I'm still processing what you just said. So forget all the stuff about hunters go back to my dad tried to kill you."

"A couple of times."

"Why do you say that like it's normal?"

"Because at this point it is normal."

"Um...okay. Are you sure he tried to kill you?"

"Pretty sure. He tried to hit me with a car."

"A car?"

"Yeah when we were at the movies. But he...never mind."

"What?"

"No nothing it's nothing."

"No I want to know what you were about to say."

"Um..." She stopped when she heard the door open and close downstairs. "Who's that?"

"I guess mom. Even though she said she wouldn't be back for another three hours." Peter left his room and walked downstairs. "Dad. You're home very early."

"Yeah the office had to be closed down for reasons that they didn't really give us."

"What are you going to do since you're home so early?"

"I don't know. Why is there something you're wanting to do?"

"No I have homework."

"Okay well I'll try and stay quiet then. Did you open the basement door?"

"No."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure I'd know." Erik walked over and opened the basement door. "Could you bring me a flashlight?"

"Sure." Peter handed him a flashlight that was in a drawer in the kitchen. Erik walked down there and Peter went to walk back upstairs but Ceara was standing at the top of the stairs.

"The office closed early." He told her. "You should leave while he's down there."

"Yeah." She started walking down the stairs but stopped halfway down when she heard someone running up the stairs. Sam and Dean ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway.

"Hello." Dean said. "We were just stopping by."

Erik walked up the stairs behind them. "Why are you two in my house again?" He asked. "And why is she here?"

"I'm not here." Ceara told him. "You're seeing things?"

"Get out of my house! All three of you!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said walking down to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know I've said this before but this won't happen again." Sam told him. "But for real this time."

"Out!"

"Fine we're leaving." Dean said. "But at least sweep down there."

"What's down there?" Peter asked.

"You don't need to know." Erik told him.

"Why don't you want him to know how dusty it is down there? Or is it the people who have died down there?" Dean asked.

"No one died down there."

"Ceara saw them."

"Oh she saw them did she?"

"Hey guys can we just go?" Ceara said. "I don't really feel like getting shot at."

"We're leaving." Sam told her walked over to her.

"Not so fast Sammy. I have a few questions left."

"Well you're either doing to leave or I'm calling the cops." Erik told him.

"I don't think you want to do that."

"And why do I not?"

"Because if you call the cops I'll just tell them about how you've tried to kill Ceara."

"I've done no such thing."

"No? Then what's this?" Dean pulled out the leather book from a bag.

"How'd you get that?"

"Well we figured out the empty grave that use to be Peter's leads to the basement. I'm sure they can match the handwriting to you and you describe how you try to kill her along with your accident."

"Give me that back."

"Make me."

"Dean why don't we go now?" Sam asked.

"You're not going anywhere till you give me that book!" Erik told them.

"What accident is he talking about?" Peter asked Ceara.

"That's a long story."

"Tell me later?"

"Sure."

"Dean just give him the book." Sam told him.

"Fine we already read it anyway." Dean said throwing the book at him. "Let's go."

"I better never seen any of you in or near my house ever again." Erik told them. "Or you'll regret it."


	8. Chaperer8

"Why was she here?" Erik asked Peter after Sam, Dean, and Ceara had left.

"Because I invited her here. I didn't know about the other two."

"I've told you not to bring her around."

"But why not?"

"Because I told you not to!"

"I'm going to need a better reason then that."

"How about its my house."

"Fine she'll never be in your house again."

"Thank you."

"That was unexpected." Dean said as they were in the car driving.

"Yeah you could definitely say that again." Ceara told him.

"Sorry we didn't know you were there." Sam told her.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have gone."

"There's no reason for you to not be allowed there."

"It doesn't matter. If you take me home I'll talk to my dad."

"Okay."

"Call us with any information you get." Dean told her dropping her off in front of her house.

"I will." She said then closed the car door and walked into her house. "Hey dad I'm home."

"Hey. Where were you?"

"Peters."

"Okay."

"I have a question."

"I have an answer."

"Can you think of any reason Erik might be mad at me?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"He's not being mean to you is he?"

"Um...no."

"Okay well I'll let you know if I think of anything."

"Okay."

"Ceara could you take Ethen to the park for me?" Her dad asked. "I have to go to the store but I promised I'd take him."

"Sure."

"Be careful walking with him."

"I will be."

"Hey." Peter said walking up to Ceara who was sitting on a bench at the park.

"Hey."

"I was going to call you yesterday but I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me."

"You can call when ever."

"Okay." He sat down on the bench next to her. "Are you here with Ethan?"

"Yeah."

"Um...could you explain to me what happened yesterday?"

"Which things?"

"All of them. Who Sam and Dean are, what's in the basement, and whatever the accident you were talking about."

"So all the difficult ones."

"I guess so."

"Okay well...um Sam and Dean like I said are hunters. I don't know a ton about them but they hunt like ghosts and stuff like that. And the basement is really just an empty basement that has another entrance in the graveyard."

"So your trauma counselors are really ghost hunters?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Okay. And the accident?"

"I don't want to tell you that one."

"Come on Ceara."

"No you will think I'm completely crazy."

"No I won't."

"You will because it should be impossible."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Ceara."

"No!"

"Even if what you say does sound crazy what am I going to do?"

"Judge me and not want to be around me anymore."

"Nothing you could say would make me not want to be around you."

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Um...I don't know how to start this."

"Just start at the beginning."

"Okay. Well...um...like I told you your dad has tried to kill me a few times and he tried when we were at the movies."

"He did?"

"Yeah he tried to hit me with his car."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Yeah but the first time that happened he missed me."

"What do you mean first time?"

"I mean that as crazy as it sounds that night happened twice. For me at least."

"You lived that same night twice?"

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No I'm just trying to follow. Keep going."

"Okay well the first time your dad didn't hit me you pushed me out of the way...and died."

"I died?"

"Yeah."

"Wait."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No that's not...but if I died how I'm I...not dead?"

"Because the second time I ran away."

"Well you do definitely sound crazy but I don't think you are."

"You don't?"

"No I know you're not crazy. I'm not sure how much I believe."

"You don't believe me?"

"No that's not what I meant. What I mean is that I don't know how much of this is PTSD or trauma but I completely believe you."

"You think I have PTSD?"

"Definitely. It's not a bad thing Ceara."

"It feels like a bad thing."

"It's not. So how do you know it's my dad? Like do you know for sure?"

"Yes I've seen him and that book we had he wrote about all his attempts and about the night at the movies when he hit you."

"That's all in the book?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"If you know where he put the book you can read it."

"It's probably in the basement again."

"Probably?"

"So how long was I dead?"

"Three months."

"So like from that night to now?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why I didn't see you for three months?"

"I guess. I don't really know what happened. I fall asleep in the back of Deans car after your dad threatened me, went back to that night, then fall asleep and woke up again back in his car. Sam and Dean remember it too."

"So it actually happened?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..."

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"That's probably something you could have done without knowing."

"No it's fine. So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing really changed."

"Did you still go to school?"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"The fact that I had to make you go everyday for the past year."

"Well no I didn't go. My dad doesn't know though."

"He'll find out."

"I don't care. I'm done with school."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I was never even good at it."

"That's not true."

"I'm not going anymore."

"That's your choice."

"But you think it's wrong don't you?"

"I don't know. You have been through a lot so I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. It's not my place anyway."

"Thank you."

"Next time you want to hang out I think we should do it at your house."

"Yeah definitely."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. If I did I would have never invited you over."

"It's okay. What time is it?"

"Almost two."

"I should get Ethan home."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"I can walk."

"Driving would be safer."

"I don't like cars."

"I know and I promise I'll be careful."

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on over there?" Peter asked. They were sitting at a redlight and across the street were a bunch of police cars.

"I don't know but that's Deans car." Ceara told him.

"Why would he be over there?"

"Did I not tell you that they pretend to be FBI sometimes?"

"No."

"Well they do. Pull over there."

"Do they know that's illegal?"

"I don't think they care." Peter parked the car and Ceara got out.

"Wait what do I do with Ethan?"

"Bring him."

"To a crime scene?"

"We won't see any dead bodies!" Ceara walked off and Peter got Ethan and followed her.

"What are we even doing here?" Peter asked her.

"I just want to know what's going on." She told him.

"Ceara." Dean said walking over to her.

"What happened?"

"Not sure yet but we need you to take a look at something."

"What is it?"

"A body."

"I guess I lied." She told Peter.

"Why does she need to look at it?" Peter asked Dean.

"We can't tell if the person died where he is or if he died somewhere else and was moved."

"Okay where is he." Ceara asked.

"I'll show you. But you stay here with the kid." Ceara followed Dean over to where Sam was standing.

"We were about to call you." Sam told her. "What do you think?" He pointed down at a men laying on the ground.

"He definitely didn't die here." She told him.

"Do you see him anywhere else?"

"No." Ceara said looking around. "Crap but I do see Erik."

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked Peter walking up to him.

"Oh I was driving and I just saw all of the police cars and wanted to see what's going on."

"Why do you have Ethan?"

"I took him to the park. I do that sometimes you know that."

"I don't mind Ethan."

"Just Ceara?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I'm to old for that answer."

"What is she doing here?"

"Hey funny running in to you here." Dean said walking over to them.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"We got a dead body over there. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Are you asked if I killed him?" Erik asked.

"Well you do seem to like killing people."

"I've never killed anyone."

"Actually you're standing next to someone you've killed."

"I think he means me." Peter told him.

"Who told you about that? Was it Ceara?"

"Why does it matter who told me?"

"Yeah I mean you killed your own son that's what should matter."

"Shut up! I don't want you near Ceara or her family anymore!"

"Why? Because I'm not going to do that without a good reason." Peter told him.

"You don't need a reason!"

"I'm gonna go now." Ceara said taking Ethan's hand and starting to walk home.

"We should get going too." Sam said.

"What took you so long?" Cearas dad asked as she and Ethan walked in the front door.

"It's a long walk." She told him.

"Not really."

"Well I'm home now so why does it matter?"

"We saw Peter." Ethan told him.

"Did you? At the park?"

"Yeah. And Erik."

"You saw Erik?"

"Yeah." Ceara told him.

"He wasn't mean to you was he?"

"Nope."

"Was he at the park too?"

"No we saw him on the way home."

The next day Ceara was walking through the graveyard. She had just left Sam and Dean and was walking back home. She was walking past Peter's house when a car pulled into the driveway.

"What are doing here?" Mary asked getting out of her car.

"I'm just on my way home."

"You shouldn't be walking on your own it's dangerous." She told her walking up to her.

"I'm fine. And I don't like cars."

"I know you don't honey and I can't blame you for that. But I'm a very careful driver so if you ever need to go anywhere I don't mind driving you."

"Thank you. I should get going."

"Are you sure? I can drive you home or you can stay for dinner."

"No thank you."

"Why don't you ever come around anymore? Did something happen with you and Peter?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't think Erik likes me very much and I don't want to make him mad."

"Don't be ridiculous he's not mad at you and he does like you."

"Well my dad would freak if I didn't show up for dinner."

"Then maybe next time. I miss seeing you."

"I miss seeing you too."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"I'm sure. Thank you though."

"You're welcome." Mary started to walk to the house but turned but to Ceara. "Be careful."

"I will be." Ceara turned and started to walk away but turned back around when Mary fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ceara what happened?" Sam asked her. He had just gotten to the hotel after Ceara had called him and said she needed help. She was sitting on the hotel bed with Dean.

"Marys dead." Dean told him.

"What? What happened?"

"Erik shot her." Ceara told her.

"What?"

"He was aiming for me but he missed."

"Where were you?" Dean asked her.

"Outside of her house. It was right after I left you guys. She had pulled in while I was walking passed and started talking to me."

"Does Peter know?"

"Not yet. He's going to hate me."

"No he's not."

"How could he not? Because of me his mom got killed!"

"He knows it's not your fault."

"But it is!"

"No it's not! Ceara it's not you're fault that Erik killed her!"

"I shouldn't have talked to her but I didn't know he was home."

"Ceara it's okay." Sam told her. "And we can tell Peter if you want."

"And I'm driving you home because we can't risk that maniac finding you." Dean told her.

"Okay." She said.

The next day Ceara was sitting in the living room watching tv with Ethan.

"You doing okay Ceara?" Her dad asked.

"Yep."

"I heard about what happened to Mary. I'm guessing you have too."

"I have."

"It's horrible and I hope they catch who ever did it."

"Yep."

"Okay well I'll let you have an easy day today but would you mind watching Ethan for me while I go to the store?"

"No."

"Is there anything you want her dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Then that's what we'll have. I love you."

"Love you too be careful."

"I will be." Ceara laid there for an hour till there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it.

"Hi." Peter said standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi." She stood there for a minute then in a really small voice said. "I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"Your mom."

"That wasn't your fault."

"It was."

"No it wasn't. I came here to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. But you probably shouldn't be here."

"Because of my dad?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care if he gets mad."

"I don't want him to kill you too...again."

"It will be okay."

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better. But I'm not going to complain to you because you've been through this before."

"That makes me the perfect person to complain to."

"I know this is upsetting you to and I don't want you to feel like you have any less of a reason to be upset."

"She wasn't my mom."

"She basically was though."

"I just don't want you to get hurt because you're hanging out with me."

"I'm okay with taking that risk."

"But why?"

"Because you're my best friend and life would be boring without you."

"You need to go make a better best friend."

"There's no such thing."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No I want to get you out of the house."

"I don't want to leave."

"I'm not going to let you lock yourself in your house and get depressed. Besides it would help me too."

"We'd have to take Ethan."

"That's fine."

"Okay. Can you watch him for me while I change?"

"Of course." Peter walked inside and sat down with Ethan while Ceara ran upstairs to change.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Peter asked him.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course we can get ice cream."

Ceara changed into a pair of black leggings, a grey shirt, and a dark green jacket then walked back downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Cear told him.

"Come on Ethan."

Ceara, Peter, and Ethan were sitting eating ice cream when Cearas dad called her.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey where are you?"

"I went and got ice cream."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon. Why?"

"Erik is here and wants to see you."

"Eriks there?"

"Yeah so will you be here soon enough for him to wait here?"

"Um no. Tell him I'll run by his house later."

"Okay will do. Love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone.

"Why is Erik there?" Peter asked.

"He said he wanted to see me."

"You're not really going over there are you?"

"I don't know at this point. I think I'm going to call Dean."

"Sounds good."

"Hello." Dean answered.

"Erik is at my house and he wants to see me."

"Are you there?"

"No I'm out with Peter."

"Okay well we got the book back."

"How did you get it back?"

"We went back to the basement while he was out of the house. He had hidden it but we found it."

"Okay. What do you need it for?"

"Sam thinks that maybe he's tied to it. So if we burn the book it should get rid of him."

"Okay."

"Come to the hotel."

"I have Ethan with me."

"He'll be fine we aren't doing anything dangerous."

"Okay we'll be right there." She hung up her phone and stood up from the table. "Dean wants us to go to the hotel they're staying at."

"Okay lets go. "

"Good you're here." Dean said as they walked through the door. "Now lets burn this book."

"In the hotel room?" Ceara asked.

"I thought we could do it in the bathtub. Then if it gets out of hand you just spray it with water and you're good."

"Peter do you want to read it first?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Sam handed Peter the book and he started reading through it while Dean sat up.

"So you're just going to burn it?" Ceara asked.

"No we're going to salt and burn it. Then hopefully Erik won't mess with you anymore." Dean told her.

"Okay." Peter said handing him the book.

"And you're okay with this right?" Sam asked.

"He killed my mom of course I'm okay with it."

"Then let's do this." Dean put the book in the bottom of the bathtub and poured salt on it. He lit a match and held it to the pages. The book quickly lit on fire and burned in the bottom of the hotel bathtub.

"How do we know if it worked?" Ceara asked.

"If Eriks not here anymore then it worked." Dean told her.

"How should we test that?"

"I can let you know when I get home." Peter told them.

"That works." Sam said.

"And I'll take Ceara and Ethan home." Dean said.

Ceara was just about to get of the car when Peter called her.

"He's still here." He told her.

"Great."

"Are you home?"

"Yeah we just got here."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." She hung up the phone. "It didn't work."

"Okay I'll go back and talk to Sam about it."

"Okay." She got out of the car and walked inside with Ethan.

"Hey what did Erik want?" Her dad asked.

"I don't know I didn't have time to run by there."

"You can go in the morning."

"I will." She went upstairs to her room.

It was midnight and Ceara was getting ready for bed when Dean called. "We're coming to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Peter overheard Erik saying something about going there tonight."

"What about my dad and Ethan?"

"They're be fine."

"Okay." Ceara hung up her phone then went downstairs to wait for them. After awhile Dean pulled up and she walked outside and got in the backseat. Peter was sitting in the backseat beside her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Don't know." Dean told her.

"We can't go back to the hotel because Erik was there earlier." Sam told her. "So when he realizes you're not here he'll check there."

"And you're sure my dad and Ethan will be okay?"

"They'll be just fine." They had been driving for awhile and Peter had fallen asleep.

"We should find some where to eat." Dean said.

"How about a drive through?" Sam asked.

"No there will be no eating in baby."

"Really Dean?"

"Really." Ceara grabbed Peter's phone and started scrolling through his pictures deleting any with her. After she finished deleting the pictures and deleted her phone number then sat his phone back down on the seat.

"There's not going to be a restaurant open this late."

"It doesn't have to be fancy."

Early the next morning Dean dropped Ceara off at her house.

"Where were you?" Her dad asked.

"I went for a walk." She told him.

"No I mean last night. Erik came over around two in the morning asking for you and you weren't here. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Ceara."

"I'm not."

"Just go get ready for school." She walked upstairs to her room, shut the door and called Peter. "You're dad came over here at two last night and my dad noticed I was gone."

"Is he mad?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Should you even be there? I mean if he keeps coming over?"

"Probably not. I might go sit at the hotel with Sam and Dean."

"You're not going to school?"

"No."

"Okay. Then yeah being with Sam and Dean would be best."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Okay while I've got to get ready for school."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later." She hung up and walked downstairs.

"I'm leaving." She told her dad.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked.

"No I can walk."

"Okay be careful."

"I will be." She left and started walking to the hotel. She was waiting to cross the street to get to the parking lot of the hotel when Erik walked up next to her.

"Why can't you leave my family alone?" He whispered because of the group of people next to Ceara.

"Why do you keep killing your family?" She whispered back to him.

"Watch your mouth bitch and if you're smart you'll leave Peter alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I will actually kill you and I don't care how many other people I kill trying." Ceara quickly crossed the street and ran to Sam and Deans room. Dean opened the door. "Get in." He told her. She walked in and he shut the door behind her. "I saw Erik."

"He walked up behind me while I was waiting to cross."

"What did he say to you?"

"To stay away from Peter. Or he would kill me and that he didn't care about who else he killed while trying."

"We need to figure this out now."

"I can't think of anything else he'd be tied to." Sam said. "Except maybe Peter."

"Well we're not going to burn him."

"Yeah please don't." Ceara said.

"Do you know if Erik works today?" Sam asked.

"He does."

"Then maybe we should go check out the house? See if there's anything we can find."

"There's no way we're taking Ceara back there."

"I'll be fine."

"We'll just keep a close eye on her." Sam told her.

"Fine but we don't need to be there any longer then an hour."

"I'm going to look around Peters room." Ceara said when they got to his house.

"Okay and I'll go check Eriks bed room." Sam told her. She walked upstairs to Peters room and started looking around. She found an empty box and sat it on his bed. She went around his room taking all of the pictures of her out of the frames and putting them in the box. Once she had gotten all of them pictures she put the lid on the box and put three hundred dollars (which is how much his mom had payed for her dance classes) on his bed side table. She grabbed the box and walked back downstairs.

"Find anything?" She asked Dean.

"Not yet." He told her. "What's in the box?"

"It's just something I left here the other day."

"Okay. Let me know if you want to leave."

"I will."

"How was school?" Cearas dad asked as she walked in the front door.

"Boring."

"Do you have any homework?"

"A bit yeah."

"Do you want to work on it till dinner?"

"Nope."

"Okay will you work on it till dinner?"

"Fine." She walked upstairs to her room and sat the box of pictures on her bed. She took the lid off and started adding her pictures to is then she shoved a few clothes in her backpack then stood by her bed. She had no plan. This was as far as she had gotten. She sat down on her bed and looked around her room. She could go stay with Sam and Dean. No Erik knows their hotel room. Maybe they could stay at a different hotel? No they won't want to deal with some kid. Run away? She can't drive. And she's out of ideas. She laid back on her bed a stared at the ceiling. Are there still buses in her area? She thought. Yeah there's a bus stop about ten miles away. She could catch a bus to a different town. But how far would she have to go? And she had no money. She had spent it all repaying Peter. Would he try and find her? No he wouldn't care enough. Right? Yep she still has no plan. Great...She put the box of pictures in her backpack then started walking to the bus stop. She now had to think of a plan. She was standing at the bus station (she hadn't bought a ticket yet). Someone would try to find her if she went missing. Unless she didn't go missing. What if she just died? That would fix everything wouldn't it?

"Do you know where Ceara is?" Sam asked Peter who they had just meant outside the movie theater.

"No." He told them. "But her number was deleted from my phone and all of the pictures of her are missing from my house."

"Do you think your dad did that?"

"I did until I saw money sitting on my bedside table. It was how much my mom had payed for Ceara to take dance."

"So Ceara did this?" Dean asked. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you try calling her?" Sam told Dean.

"Already." Dean called her and as he was waiting for her to pick up Erik walked up to him. "Aw come on."

"What are you doing here with them?" Erik asked Peter.

"Did you do something to Ceara?" He asked.

"No. I've not seen her since this morning."

"You think we believe you?" Dean asked. He was about to say something else but Ceara answered.

"Hello?" Ceara answered.

"Ceara? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I didn't think it was safe to stay in my house anymore. I didn't want my dad or brother to get hurt."

"You should have come to Sam and I."

"But Erik knows your hotel room. Enough people have already died because of me and I don't want to add to the number."

"What are you planning?"

"I just don't want to hurt Peter anymore."

"You're not hurting anyone. Where are you?"

"If I tell you you'll try and come stop me."

"Stop you from what?"

"Can you just tell Peter I'm sorry?" She said then hung up.

"Damn it." Dean said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we doing in this town?" Sam asked. They were sitting in a small coffee shop.

"There's just been some weird stuff going on that I thought we could check out." Dean told him. "And it's still close to Peter so if he or her dad needs anything we're close by." It had been a week since that night and Erik hadn't been seen since. Which was a good thing but left Peter on his own.

"I feel awful about what happened."

"We did what we could."

"I just wish we could have done more."

"Well, we couldn't so no reason to dwell on it." Dean looked up at the menu. "Why is all of their food so fancy?"

"It's a coffee shop Dean."

"Well, I hate it." Dean was still looking over the menu when his eyes drifted over to a girl ordering coffee. She was facing away from him. She had on black leggings and a light grey jacket. For some reason there was something very familiar about her.

"What are you staring at?" Sam asked him.

"Hm? Oh I'm just looking at the menu." Dean told him. He went back to look at the girl again but she was walking out the door. He looked out the window looking for her. "Ceara?"

"What?" Dean pointed out the window to where Ceara was standing outside waiting to cross the street. "No way." Sam said. They both got up and walked outside.

"Ceara!" Dean called out to her. She turned around to look at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Forget that. We all thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry."

"No ones mad at you." Sam told her. "Could you just explain why?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to do without getting someone else killed."

"So you faked your own death?"

"It wasn't supposed to be fake but I chickened out."

"Good."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "Don't you think they would like to know you're alive."

"No, they probably don't care and either way this is how they're all safe." She told him.

"No one has seen Erik since that day." Sam told her.

"Because I left."

"But he wouldn't know if you came back."

"Can you please just leave me alone."

"We're here to help you."

"You're not helping me by getting everyone I know killed!"

"We don't want that to happen."

"Then go away!" She threw her coffee at him the ran across the street.

"Well." Sam started. He wiped the hot coffee off his face. "I guess I shouldn't have pushed her."

"You got a little something right there."

"That's not funny, Dean."

"Why would she want everyone to think she's dead?" Sam asked when they were back in their motel room. He grabbed a different shirt to change into.

"She's trying to keep everyone safe." Dean told him. "And she thinks this is the best way to do it."

"But it's not."

"I agree."

"We should tell Peter she's okay."

"No."

"What? Why not? He's devastated!"

"She said not to tell anyone."

"So? Since when do you care about what people tell you to do?"

"I don't. But we need to convince her that it's fine if she goes home."

"Why?"

"If she really feels that this is the only way they're safe the second we tell them she'll run off again."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"But how do we convince her that it's okay? And do we even know if it is?"

"We just need her to trust that if Erik comes back we can deal with him."

"Can we?"

"Of course we can!"

"Okay but how do we find her again?"

"I don't know."

"Very helpful."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"Maybe the coffee shop."

"You think she'll go back there tomorrow?"

"It's all I can think of."

They waited outside the coffee shop till it opened then sat at a table by the window. They waited there for two hours occasionally buying something so no one thought they were weird.

"I don't think she's coming." Dean said.

"Be patient. It's only eight."

"Wait!" Ceara said grabbing onto the jacket of who she was walking with.

"What?" He asked.

"Sam and Dean are in there."

"Okay then you wait here and I'll go in."

"Alright." He walked inside the coffee shop and waited in line to order. Dean was staring out the window looking closely at everyone who passed. The guy who was with Ceara got his coffee then walked back outside to where she was.

"They're looking for you." He told her.

"I know."

"Why don't you want their help?"

"They can't help."

"How do you know that?"

"Because no one can help. It's best if I just stay away."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Thank you. Let's go."

"Seriously she's not coming." Dean said after another hour.

"I think you're right." Sam told him.

"Come on let's go look somewhere else." They left the coffee shop and started looking around the small town. They were walking through a place with lots of little shops and places to eat on the left and to the right was a lake with a bridge across it.

"He was at the coffee shop an hour or so ago." Sam said pointing over to a sixteen year old boy with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a light grey jacket.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Just thought I would mention it."

"We're not look for him we're looking for Ceara."

"I know that but...just forget it. So you said there was some weird stuff happening here?"

"Yep."

"What kind of weird stuff?"

"Well, the biggest one is there's a nightclub not to far from here where a bunch of people have gone missing from."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Well, don't get me wrong Dean but that just sounds like people."

"It might be but a lot of people have said they've seen people in the mirror of the bathroom when no one else was there and the workers say that things are in different places the next day."

"Might as well check it out."

"That's what I thought."

"Why do you even care about what's going on here?"

"I'm bored and have nothing else to do." Ceara told him.

"Fair enough." They both walked into the nightclub they had been standing outside of.

"Jaden!" A twenty or so year old guy said walking up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"This is Ceara." Jaden told him. "You said she can stay here."

"Oh right. I don't mind if you stay here but all I ask is you stay off the dance floor while people are here."

"I can do that." She told him.

"If you're good I'm gonna go." Jaden told her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Oh I'm Ashton by the way." He told her after Jaden left.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll try and be gone I'm a few days."

"It's no problem. Why are you here on your own?"

"Ran off."

"Are your parents looking for you?"

"Probably not."

"Okay well, let me show you to where you'll be staying real quick before we open." She followed him across the main room to a door next to a stripper pole.

"Do you have strippers?" She asked.

"No but sometimes when people get really drunk they try to poll dance. It's really funny."

"I need to see that."

"Oh and you can sit up there if you want." He pointed at a little belcony over to the side of the room.

"Okay cool." He opened the door and she followed him down the hall.

"You can stay here." He opened the door to a small room with a bed, a small desk, a few drawers, and a window that looked out to the street. "And my room is just across the hall if you need anything."

"Okay. Why do you even have rooms in a nightclub?"

"Well my dad owns the place and my sister and I have no money so he has the rooms for us if we need them."

"Okay."

"But you don't have to be in here. Again the only place you can't be is the dance floor."

"Can I be by the bar?"

"Sure. You just can't drink or serve anyone. That's where I work so if you get bored and want someone to talk to."

"I probably will."

"This is the place?" Dean said parking infront of the nightclub.

"It looks nice." Sam said.

"Ghost don't just haunt rundown places."

"That's true."

"Seems busy though. That might make this difficult."

"Let's check it out. If it's to busy we can always come back." They walked inside. "Okay it might be to busy." Sam said. There were so many people you could hardly walk.

"We're already here we might as well look around."

"Sounds good. I'll go check the bathrooms. You said there was a lot that happened there right?"

"Yes, and I'll go check the bar."

"Dean."

"What?" Dean walked away towards the bar and Sam turned to the bathrooms throwing his hands up in defeat.

Ceara was sitting on the balcony watching the people below when she saw Sam and Dean walk in. They separated and Ceara claimed down the ladder. She walked down the hall to her room and started looking through her bag.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked walking up to Dean.

"A beer." He told him lifting up a bottle. "You?"

"Nothing."

"Alright let's go. We'll come back tomorrow." They walked out of the nightclub and towards the car.

"What's on baby?" Dean asked. They got closer and saw that "go home" was written in white spray paint on the side of the car. "Ceara!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean...Dean, calm down." Sam said. Dean was kneeling in front of the side of his car staring at the paint. "She's just upset."

"Yeah well now I'm upset." Dean said standing up and making eye contact with him.

"We'll wash it off."

"We'll wash it off." Dean mocked then got in the car. Sam walked around and got in the passenger side. "How could see do that to baby?" Dean asked.

"She's scared Dean. She's a little girl whose afraid of losing anything. And she thinks that us being here will put the people she loves in danger."

"I'm still mad about it."

"We need to help her."

"I know."

"We'll she's obviously here so when we come back tomorrow maybe we can talk to her?"

"That is if she doesn't leave."

"Let's just hope she doesn't."

Sam and Dean returned to the nightclub the next night. There were noticeably less people.

"This should be easier." Dean said parking the car.

"Much. Okay so check out the place and also look for Ceara."

"Got it." They got out of the car and walked inside.

"I'm gonna go check out the bathroom again and see if I can maybe look at some back room." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find Ceara." Dean walked off over to the bar area. Ceara was sitting at the end of the bar drinking a root beer. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey." She turned around to look at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're just checking out the place. We heard some rumors about it possibly being haunted so we're just checking it out. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here."

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Okay well if you're staying here have you noticed anything?"

"Yes. But it's not ghosts. But someone had died in one of the closets."

"Can you show me which one?"

"Sure." She stood up and lead Dean down the hallway past her room and to the closet at the end of the hall. "It's this one." She told him.

"Okay." He opened the door and looked inside. "Can you tell me what the person looks like?"

"Yeah. He's a man. He looks about forty."

"Forty?"

"Maybe. He could be older."

"That's just not what I was expecting."

"How do you see him?"

"He's in the back corner. Laying in the floor."

"Can you tell how he died?"

"Not really. But there's no blood."

"None?"

"No. But I don't always see that kind of stuff."

"Okay. That's actually very helpful. You make this a lot easier. Is there anything else let that?"

"It the woman's bathroom. In one of the stalls. A young woman. I don't know maybe thirdy."

"Have you asked about this?"

"No. I don't know how to without them thinking I'm crazy."

"Yeah...let's find Sam." They walked out of the hall and saw Sam coming out of the men's bathroom. "Ceara!" He said walking up to them. "How are you?"

"Fine." She told him.

"She was just telling me about two people that have died here." Dean told him.

"Two? Where?"

"The closer and the woman's bathroom. Did you notice anything in there?"

"Yeah it's freezing."

"You've not been in there have you?"

"No." Ceara told him. "But I can after closing."

"That be great." Sam told her. "You have our number."

"So she's just staying there?" Sam asked. They were back in their hotel room. "In a nightclub?"

"Yeah." Dean told him.

"Why?"

"How would I know?"

"You talked to her."

"Not about that." Sam's phone started ringing. "Find anything?" He answered.

"No." Ceara told him. "There's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Thank you." He hung up the phone.

"So no one died in the bathroom?" Dean asked.

"Guess not. But we is it so much colder in there?"

"Is that the bathroom where people see the ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"But no one died there?"

"No. But someone did die in the woman's bathroom."

"Could it be her that they're seeing?"

"From what I've heard people are seeing a man?"

"What age?"

"A young man. Twenty maybe."

"Twenty? That makes no sense."

"I know. I don't understand what's going on there."

"Maybe something happened in one of the rooms Ceara hasn't been in?"

"Possibly. We should go look around with her."

"Why?"

"Because it could be dangerous. I'm not going to have her do something that could put her in danger."

"She doesn't seem to want our help so why would she want to help us?"

"She already has help us though. She's told us what she knows about that place and she checked out the bathroom for us. She's already helping."

"We're not going to be allowed in most of the building."

"But Ceara is."

"When do you want to go back?"

"I'm not sure. I'll text her and see if she has a preference."

"Okay. So how are we supposed to help her?"

"I don't know. We need to get her to trust us."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. Should we bring Peter out here?"

"I'm just not sure that's a good idea."

"But he could help."

"But he could also cause her to run off again."

"I just don't know how to get her to trust us and believe that we can help her without him."

"I just don't know about it. Maybe we should wait and check out the nightclub. Then maybe she'll see that we could deal with that and she'll know we can help her."

"Maybe you're right."

"Hey Ceara." Sam said walking up to her. It was two days later and she was standing outside the nightclub.

"Hey." She said. "The club is closed tonight and most everyone is gone so I thought it be a good time to look around."

"Why is it closed?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. The owner called today and said not to open tonight, but no one knows why."

"That's strange." Sam said.

"We're going to need to get you a hotel room." Dean told her. They walked inside. The building was empty and dark.

"Whose still here?" Sam asked.

"Right now no one. Everyone is out at the moment but some people stay here. I don't know when they'll be back."

"Then let's be quick." Dean said.

"Okay. There is a small kitchen over there."

"Have you been in there?" Sam asked.

"I've been in the kitchen but there's a pantry I've never been in."

"Then let's start there." They walked to the small kitchen. "No stove?"

"This is a nightclub remember? Just a microwave." Ceara told him.

"Right."

"This is the pantry." She opened the door and turned on the lights.

"See anything?"

"Dirt...and some dust. But that's it."

"So no dead bodies?"

"Nope."

"Where else haven't you been?" Dean asked.

"Just like other people's rooms and a few closets."

"I guess we should go check those out." Sam said. They walked through the nightclub and looked through all the rooms.

"There's nothing." Ceara said after looking through the last room.

"Nothing?" Sam asked. "Have you heard any stories?"

"Actually I have heard a few. Ashton, the guy whose letting me stay here told me that stuff gets moved around a lot. And last night I heard one of the bartenders say that they saw someone in the bathroom mirror in the men's bathroom but no one was in there."

"Did they say what they looked like?"

"He said a young man but that's it."

"And the only two people you've seen are a young woman and an old man?"

"Yeah."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm sorry I don't know how to help."

"No you've already help a lot. I guess we should go back to the hotel and try to research this place. Do you want to come with us so you're not alone?"

"I don't have a way to get back."

"We'll drive you back."

"Okay."

"There are no stories on this place." Sam said. They were back at the hotel and Sam was on his laptop and Ceara and Dean were sitting on the beds. "Nothing newsworthy has happened there."

"So it's a dead end?" Dean asked.

"A major dead end."

"Okay then let's move on to our next problem."

"Whats your next problem?" Ceara asked.

"We need to talk to you." Sam told her.

"Why?"

"We really want you to trust us. We really want you to go back home and we know that you and everyone else will be safe if you do."

"I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"What if Erik comes back?"

"He won't."

"And if he did we'd deal with it." Dean told her."

"I just don't knew." She told them.

"Okay well think about it and just remember if you need anything let us know." Sam told her.

"Okay. Have you talked to any of them?"

"Yeah. I actually talked to Peter yesterday."

"Okay."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"I mean of course I do but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I mean he doesn't even know I'm alive right now."

"If you called him he would."

"I just can't."

"Okay. I'm sorry I'm not trying to push you."

"It's okay."

"Do you want me to take you back now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah if that's okay."


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know about this." Dean said. They were in the car driving.

"Come on. This will be good for her." Sam told him.

"I'm not sure this is the best idea."

"Come on Dean, trust me on this."

"Fine but if she's mad I want her to know that I not only had nothing to do with this but was completely against it."

"She will."

"Last thing I need is her keying my car."

Sam and Dean got to the cafe they were going to meeting Ceara at. Dean parked the car and they walked in. They had gotten there before Ceara so they sat down at a small table by the door.

"Don't you think this would go better in the hotel room? Or somewhere private?" Dean asked.

"But this way she won't run off." Sam told him.

"What makes you think that just because people are around she won't run?" Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he heard the door open. Peter walked over to them and sat down at their table.

"Hey." Sam greeted him.

"Hey. Are you sure this is the best idea?" He asked. Sam had already told him Ceara was okay and meeting them there. Sam told him yes at the same time Dean told him no.

"It will be fine." Sam told them.

Ceara walked in the cafe and stopped in the doorway for a minute when she saw them.

"This is gonna be bad." Dean said under his breath. She walked over to them and sat down. "So when I told you I didn't want to call him you decided it was a good idea to bring him here?" Ceara asked them.

"Before you say anymore I just want to let you know I had nothing to do with this and I told him it was a bad idea. This is all Sam's fault please don't hurt baby." Dean told her. Ceara glared at Sam.

"Look there was no way to get you to believe us other then bringing him here." Sam told her.

"It wasn't your place to do that." She told him. "And was this supposed to make me trust you? Because it's done the opposite."

"Look Ceara I'm sorry that Sam did this but we really can help you." Dean told her. "And so can Peter."

"I don't want help if it's going to get anyone hurt."

"It won't." Sam told her.

"I don't trust you anymore."

"Look I can't promise you that nothing bad will happen." Dean told her. "But I can promise I will do anything I possibly can to not let it."

"Fine."

"You'll let us help?" Sam asked.

"I will let you help me figure out why I can see what I can. But that's all I want help with."

"Does that mean we can tell your dad your alive?" Peter asked.

"Sure. But I don't want to do it."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I'd imagine that be pretty awkward." Peter told him.

"Exactly." Ceara told him.

Ceara, Sam, Dean, and Peter went back to Sam and Deans motel room. "So are we leaving?" Sam asked. "We never figured out what was going on in the nightclub."

"There was never anything going on in the night club." Dean told him.

"What?"

"It was just a bunch of drunk people who thought they saw something."

"Then what about the two dead people Ceara saw?"

"I don't know...we can figure it out later. Right now let focus on Ceara."

"Okay where did we leave off?"

"There was the car crash two years ago."

"Right. Could that have done it?"

"I don't see how."

"Then what could have?"

"I'm not sure."

"Let's figure it out tomorrow. It's pretty late."

"Okay. Why don't we get Ceara and Peter a hotel room and take them back tomorrow."

"I have a place to stay." Ceara told him.

"You are not staying in that nightclub anymore. Come on."

The next morning they packed the Impala with Sam, Dean, and Ceara's stuff and headed back to Ceara's house.

"Dean I found something pretty interesting last night." Sam told him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There's been sightings of the ghost of a young woman with blonde hair wearing a wedding dress. And she'll hunt down men who kills their wife."

"Why do you sound so excited about that?" Ceara asked from the backseat.

"It's something to do. Something easy. We deal with stuff like this all the time but you...your situation is different."

"Why does she kill men who kill their wifes?" Dean asked.

"Because they deserve it?" Ceara said.

"Well yeah and because her husband killed her on their wedding night when she caught him cheating on her."

"When did this happen?" Dean asked.

"Last month." Peter told him. "It was a pretty big story."

"I'd imagine so. What happened to him?"

"Not really sure. He turned up dead about two weeks ago."

"What happened to him?"

"No one really knows. They found him in his room basically turn apart."

"Turn apart?"

"Yeah. But no one should have been able to get in there. The door was locked and there were no windows."

"Do you think her ghost could have done it?" Ceara asked.

"Sounds like it." Dean told her.

"Well then lets see if we can find out where she was buried." Sam said.

"Why?" Ceara asked. "Why do you want to stop her? Didn't he deserve it?"

"He did and anyone else who would do something like this would. She's right in this situation but she needs to be put to rest. She deserves to be at peace."

"Okay."

"So you said there have been sighting of her?" Dean asked.

"Yes and she's killed three other men."

"She's killed four people since she died a month ago? She works fast."

"Very. And everyone who's died had said that they had seen a young woman with blonde hair in a blood soaked wedding dress."

"And each one had killed their wife?"

"Yes and it was very clearly their fault. She's not killing people who might have possibly had something to do with the death it's only if he killed her."

"Does she always killed them in the same way?"

"No but each one said they had seen her at least once."

"So she stalks them before she kills them?"

"Yes."

"Do you know her name?" Ceara asked. "It would make it easier to find her grave."

"No." Sam told her.

"I thought it was Terra." Peter told him.

"Terra?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Do you know her last name?"

"Jones."

"So we're looking for a Terra Jones?"

"That shouldn't be too hard." Dean said. "Since this is so recent it shouldn't be hard to find her."

Dean parked outside of Ceara's house. "I'll text you at let you know the motel we're staying at."

"Okay." She said.

"Do you want someone to walk you in?"

"I'm fine." She got out and got her bags then walked inside. Peter had already called her dad last night and said she was coming. She closed the door behind her. "Ceara?" Her dad said walking out of the kitchen holding Ethan. "Where were you? And why wouldn't an answer any of my calls?"

"I was just in the next town over." She told him.

"Why?"

"Because I was. I'm gonna be in my room." She turned and started walking up the stairs.

"You're gonna be in there for awhile because you're grounded!" He called up to her.

Later that day Ceara was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Dean. Her dad walked in with Ethan and sat him at the table with her. "I need you to keep an eye on him while I make dinner." Her dad told her. "And get off the phone you're grounded remember?"

"It's my trauma counselor. Remember then ones you insisted on me having?"

"Make it quick."

"Sorry what were you saying?" Ceara asked Dean.

"We looked up Terra Jones and found a bunch of news articles about what happened. And she had blonde hair and died in her wedding dress so she's definitely our ghost."

"Did you find...?"

"We haven't found where she was buried yet. Or if she even was."

"What happens if she wasn't?"

"It just makes it harder."

"Okay."

"I'll let you know if we find out anything else."

"Okay thanks." She hung up her phone.

"What were you talking about?" Her dad asked.

"It's private."

"Private? I'm your dad."

"You are? I didn't know that."

"Haha very funny."

"I try." Her dad went back to cooking dinner. "Whose that?" He asked after a few minutes. He was looking out the window.

"What?" Ceara asked looking out te window.

"Her." He said pointing. Ceara leaned over the table to see what he was looking at. At first she didn't see it but then she saw her. Terra Jones standing in the road outside the window. Long, curly blonde hair wearing a wedding dress with blood on it. The blood started at a stab wound in her chest and streaked down all the way to the bottom.

"Should we go help her?" He asked.

"I wouldn't." She picked up her phone and called Dean. "Watch Ethan." She said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait Ceara where are you going?" She walked outside as Dean picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking at Terra right now." She told him.

"What?" Terra was still standing in the same place she was when Ceara saw her through the window. Terra didn't turn to look at Ceara but kept looking through the living room window.

"She's standing outside my house in the road looking in the window."

"Why?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be calling you."

"Okay hang on we're on our way. What is she doing?"

"She just standing there." As if on cue Terra looked over at Ceara and disappeared. "Never mind she's gone now."

"Okay go back inside we'll be there in a minute." Ceara walked back inside and sat on the couch.

"Who was that?" Her dad asked coming into the living room with Ethan. He looked through the window ,behind the couch, where he had seen her before.

"She didn't say." Ceara told him.

"What do we do? Should we call someone?"

"I already did."

"Did she need help?"

"I don't know."

"She was covered in blood Ceara! Why are you acting so calm?"

"I've seen blood before."

"She could be dying or she could have just killed someone. And you just ran out there! That's not safe!"

"She didn't do anything."

"So I'm guessing you knew she wouldn't do something when you went out there?"

"Can you stop yelling at me?"

"Fine I'm gonna go finish dinner. Watch Ethan." He turned and went back in the kitchen. Ceara sat there for a few minutes with Ethan till she saw the Impala pull up. She picked up Ethan and walked outside.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I was in the kitchen with my dad and Ethan and my dad was looking out the window and asked about someone. So I looked out the window and Terra was standing right there." She said pointing to the spot in the road she had seen her. "I walked outside to call you and she paid no attention to me and just kept looking in the window. Then she looked at me and disappeared."

"Why did you see her? The only people who have ever seen her were men who killed their wifes."

"I don't know."

"Wait." Dean said. "You said your dad saw her too?"

"Yeah."

"Was anyone else in there with you two?"

"Just Ethan. Did you see anyone outside?" She asked him and he shocked his head. "Who didn't see her."

"Then why did you two?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"What did she look like? Are you sure it was her?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She looked exactly like everyone said she did. Blonde hair, blood soaked wedding dress."

"That's weird." Sam said. "We'll go back to the motel and try and figure it out. Is there anyway you can come by later?"

"I don't know. I'm grounded right now but I can see if he'll let me go if I tell him seeing her really bothered me and I need to talk to you guys."

"Okay and if you can't we can come here. It would just be easier there because you wouldn't have to worry about him hearing."

"I'll try my best." Ceara went back inside and Sam and Dean left.

Ethan, Ceara, and her dad were all sitting down eating dinner. "Hey dad?" She asked. "Is the anyway I can go see Joe and Joseph tonight?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Just to talk to them about the girl we saw earlier. She brought back memories of Mary's death."

"Of course. Just don't be out late."

"I won't be."

After dinner Ceara went over to Sam and Deans motal room. "Figure anything out?" She asked walking over to the bed Dean was sitting on and sat next to him.

"We have some theories." Sam told her. He was sitting at a table with his laptop. "First off we think you could see her just simply because of your ability. You can just see stuff like that."

"Okay. So I can see ghost?"

"Yes. Or at least we think so."

"What about my dad?"

"Dean has a theory on that."

"I don't want to tell her." Dean told him.

"Well neither do I."

"You think he killed my mom?" She asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Sam told her.

"Yeah..."

"We were going to come over tomorrow and talk to him. Because there's a chance that since she left because they had a fight Terra thinks he killed her."

"But she hasn't done that before."

"Some times the longer a ghost has been dead the lines get more blurred."

"Okay. She shouldn't hurt Ethan right?"

"She's never hurt anyone else."

"Okay."

"Let us know if you see her again." Dean told her.

"I will."

The next day Ceara was sitting on the couch in the living room with Ethan when the doorbell rang. He dad answered it and Sam and Dean were standing outside the door. "May we come in?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Her dad told them. They wakes in and he shut the door. "We just need to ask you a few questions about something we talked to Ceara about."

"No problem. We can sit in the kitchen." The walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Ceara mentioned that she saw a girl outside the window yesterday? Did you see her too?" Sam asked.

"Yes I saw her."

"Did you know her?"

"I didn't."

"Okay and we had a few questions about Ceara's mom. Well she actually had these questions. You said she died in a car crash right?"

"Yes."

"Because it was raining right?" Dean asked.

"Yes that's right. The car slid."

"Why did she leave?"

"We had a fight. It was stupid."

"Where did she go?" Sam asked.

"The store."

"Why?"

"I had forgotten something."

"That's funny." Dean said. "Because when we asked the first time you said it wasn't raining and that she just went on a drive to clear her head."

"I did?"

"You did." Sam told him.

"You must have miss heard me."

"You must be having a hard time keeping your story straight. I find it hard to believe this is the first time you've slipped up. How come Ceara hasn't heard about it?"

"Because they don't talk to my daughter!" He hissed at them.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I think she knows."

"Why do you think I'm going to let you tell her?"

"We don't have to tell her." Her dad looked over at the doorway where Ceara was standing holding Ethan. "Ceara...honey..."

"Save it." She told him. "Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't!" He jumped out of his seat and took a step closer to her. She stepped back and Sam and Dean walked over to her. "I already know you did so stop lying!"

"How...?"

"The woman you saw yesterday was Terra Jones." Dean told him. "She's a ghost that killed man who killed their wife's. And only they can see her. While besides Ceara but she can just see that stuff."

"You're saying that Ceara can see ghosts?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Try and keep up. Why don't you go ahead and answer your daughters question. I feel like you at least owe her that."

"I just got mad...I'm sorry."

"Go sit in the car." Dean told Ceara and handed her the keys.

"Where are you going?" Her dad asked taking a few steps closer to them. Dean practically pushed Ceara out the door. "Do you really think we're going to leave them here?" Dean asked. "With the man who killed his wife because he was mad?"

"Their my kids! You can't do that!"

"What are you going to do? Call the cops on us? Besides we need to go see if we can stop Terra before she kills you. Purely out of respect for Ceara and not wanting her to lose another parent even though honestly it's what you deserve." Dean turned around and walked out with Sam following close behind. They got in the car and started driving off. Sam turned around to look at Ceara and Ethan in the back seat. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah." She told him. "I know he had as soon as I saw her. I guess I was just hoping I was wrong."

"We'll try and stop Terra before she can do anything."

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry Ceara. Do you want your own motel room?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Okay. You can stay with us then." They we're quiet the rest of the way to the motel. Dean help Ceara bring Ethan in. "You two can have that bed." He told them. Ceara walked over and sat Ethan down on it.

"Do you two need lunch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ceara told him.

"What do you want?" Ceara looked down at Ethan. "Pizza!" He told her.

"If that's not to much trouble." She said.

"Not at all. What kind?"

"Just cheese."

"Okay. I'll go get it." Sam took the keys and left the room.

"You need a nap." Ceara told Ethan.

"No I don't." He said.

"Yes you so. Go to sleep I'll wake you when foods here." Ceara laid down Ethan then went and sat on the other bed once he fall asleep. Dean walked over to her and sat next to her. "Do you need to talk?" He asked. She shook her head without looking up at him. "Oh come on. Talk to me. I won't judge."

"Is it bad if I don't want to help him?" She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I hope not because I don't want to either."

"I'm okay with letting him die...but...he's my dad and I shouldn't be." She looked up at him. She was fully crying now.

"He killed your mom then lied about it for years. No one would blame you for being angry." Hesaid wiping away a few of her tears with his thumb.

"What do I do about Ethan?"

"Do you have family to take care of you guys?"

"My grandmother and grandfather. But they'll only take Ethan."

"Why?"

"They don't like me. And I don't like them so..."

"You can stay with us for awhile. Till you find someone. If you want to."

"Won't I be in the way?"

"Not at all. Not with what you can see. You'll be very helpful."

"Okay." There was a knock at the door and Dean got up to answer it and Ceara dried her eyes on her sleeves. Dean opened the door expecting to see Sam but saw Cas standing there instead. "Did you find it?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said walking into the room. "Whose that?"

"Oh that's Ceara. We've told you about her. And Ceara this is Cas. He's an angel. Literally." Ceara waved at him.

"He found Terra's grave."

"Really?"

"Yeah we'll go there tonight."

"Okay."

It was midnight and Sam, Dean, and Ceara were walking through the graveyard. They had left Ethan at the motel with Cas. "So what are you guys going to do?" Ceara asked.

"Same thing we did to the book." Dean told her. "That's it." Sam and Dean started digging up the grave while Ceara stood with a flashlight to help them see. She looked around to make sure no one saw them. She saw Terra standing behind the gravestone. Her mouth opened and closed but Ceara couldn't hear anything. "What?" Ceara asked. Sam and Dean looked up at her and then over to where she was looking.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Ceara looked down at him then back and at Terra but she was gone.

"Terra...she was right there."

"Is she not anymore?"

"No. It looked like she was trying to talk but I couldn't hear her."

"Lets finish this before she comes back." Dean said. They kept digging till they got to the coffin. They climbed out of the hug the poured salt and gasoline into it. They lit a match and dropped it in. "That's the last of that." Sam said.

"Let's get you back to the motel and in bed." Dean told Ceara. They were driving back to the motel and passed a police car and an ambulance. "Do you think...?" Ceara started to ask.

"Probably." Dean told her. "But someone will go check."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Dean were packing Ethan's stuff in the car while Ceara was getting him dressed. Sam had gotten their stuff for them since their house was an active crime scene. Ceara walked out of the motel room carrying Ethan. "Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ceara told him.

"Alright Deans gonna take you."

"Okay." Ceara got Ethan into the backseat.

"Dean said you were going to stay with us for awhile."

"If that's okay."

"Of course. Be careful." Dean and Ceara got in the front seat and drove off to Ceara's grandparents house.

"Are you excited to see your grandparents?" Dean asked Ethan.

"Yes!" Ethan told him from the backseat.

"You're going to be staying with them for awhile okay?"

"Okay." They pulled into the driveway of asmall white house that had a cottage look to it. They got out of the car and Dean got Ethan's bags. "Be good." Ceara told Ethan walking up to the front door. Ceara's grandmother opened the door.

"Hello!" She said. "We've got your room all set up." She led them to Ethan's room and Dean set his bags down. They said goodbye to Ethan and walked back to the front door. Ceara grandfather stopped her before she left. "Here." He handed her a birthday card.

"Thanks." She took it and walked to the car.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Oh it's a birthday card."

"Is it your birthday?"

"It was a few weeks ago."

"And you're...?"

"Seventeen."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." They drove back to the Motel and walked into their room. Sam was sitting on the bed looking on his laptop. "Hey guys." Sam said shutting his laptop. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Ceara told him.

"How's Ethan?"

"He seemed fine."

"Do you get to see him or talk to him?"

"Yeah I can vist him once a month."

"Why?"

"They don't like me." Ceara walked over to the other bed and sat down.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well lets change the subject. I found something interesting. An old, abandoned factory not to far from here. It's rumored to be haunted and a body turned up there last week."

"Sounds interesting." Dean said. "You interested Ceara?"

"Sure." She told him.

"Alright. We'll head out in the morning."

"Do you want to ride up front?" Sam asked Ceara. It was early the next morning and they were about to leave.

"Would you mind?" She asked.

"Of course not. What ever makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you." They got in the car and drove to the factory.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A young girl, about Ceara's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes asked walking up to them.

"Hello." Sam said. "We're here because of the body that was found here."

"Okay. I'm Sarah my father owns the place."

"I thought it was abandoned." Dean said.

"It was and then my dad bought it a month ago."

"Why did he buy an old factory?"

"He wants to renovate it and turn it in to a furniture store."

"A furniture store?"

"Yes. He makes furniture and he wants a place to sale it. And this place was really cheap. Which we understand now."

"Can you show is where the body was found?"

"Sure." Sarah led them into the factory and to the back wall. "This is where he was found." Sarah told them.

"Who was he?"

"He was one of the contractors. He was here late checking to see if we could add a bathroom. When my dad got here the next morning he was dead."

"What happened to him?"

"Not sure. You'd have to ask my dad about that."

"Is he here?"

"Not yet but he'll be here in ten minutes."

"Okay. Do you mind if we look around a bit till he gets here?"

"No. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Sarah walked away and Dean turned to you.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"He definitely died here." She told him.

"Can you tell what happened to him?"

"Not really. There's no blood or cuts on him."

"What?" Sam asked. "There's not blood?"

"No. I don't always see blood but I see cuts and bruises. So I don't know what happened. He just look like he's laying on the floor sleeping."

"I guess we'll have to wait till the owner gets here." Sam said. They went outside and waited by the car till Sarah's dad pulled up.

"Hello. Sarah said you had some questions for me."

"Yes, we do. About the body that was found." Sam told him.

"Okay. How about we go inside? There's a table we can sit at."

"Sounds great." They walked inside and to a small table covered in blueprints.

"I'm Jake by the way." Jake told them as they sat down.

"I'm Sam and this is Dean and Ceara. Can you tell us how your contractor died?"

"Well I'm not really sure what happened to Logan. They said that pretty much every bone in his body was broken like he fall from a great height. But there was nothing to fall from. And there was no blood."

"That's strange."

"Was anyone else here?" Dean asked.

"No it was just Logan." Jake told him.

"And there's no cameras or anything like that?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately no. Can you help me? Everyone thinks I did this."

"We'll do everything we can. We're gonna go back think on this and we'll let you if we find anything."

"Okay and if you need anything just let me know."

"We will. Thank you." They walked outside and to the car. "Well this is strange." Sam said once they got in the car.

"Very." Ceara said.

"And you were right." Dean said. "No blood."

"What could have caused this?" Sam asked. "I mean the room was empty. There was nothing to fall off of."

"I'm not sure." Dean said.

"Well if this was a ghost can't ghost like throw people? Could it have just thrown him in the air and let him fall?" Ceara asked. Sam and Dean sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam slowly said "Yes. It could have. Why didn't we think of that?"

"I told you you'd be useful." Dean told Ceara.

"Find anything?" Dean asked. He had just gotten back from getting pizza. Sam was sitting on his bed looking at his laptop and Ceara was sitting on the other bed.

"Nothing so far." Sam told him. Dean walked over to the bed Ceara was sitting on with two plates of pizza.

"How long was the factory abandoned before Jake bought it?"

"Thirdy years."

"Why would they even buy it?" Ceara asked.

"Sarah said it was cheap."

"What was it before Jake bought it?" Dean asked.

"It's unclear. But they was a lot of wood cutting going on and the only reason I know that was because a worker lost an arm a year before it closed. He didn't die so it's not him. There's very little information on this place."

"Do you think Jake might know anything about the building?" Ceara asked. "I mean he bought the place so he should know about the history right?"

"We can ask him."

"We'll do that in the morning." Dean said. "It's pretty late."

"Oh yeah it is. I hadn't noticed."

It was six in the morning and they were pulling up to the factory. They had just gotten a call from Jake saying to get there right away.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Jake who was waiting outside the door for them.

"Another worker was found died this morning." He told them. "The other guys got here to start working and found him."

"Have you called the cops?"

"Not yet. I was hoping you could figure it out without them. Everyone already thinks I did it. People have started quitting. Please I need your help."

"Show us the body." Jake opened the door but stopped before walking in. "Should she stay out here?" He asked pointing to Ceara.

"No she's good." Dean told him. Jake led them inside. As they walked to the back of the factory you could hear the echo of their footsteps and something dripping.

"Um so we don't know how he ended up like this." Jake told them as they reached the end of large room. "But that's how they found him." He pointed up to the ceiling where a body was wrapped up in wires and hanging from a beam. Blood was slowly dripping down to the floor where it formed a small puddle.

"Again no one was here with him." Jake told him.

"And still no cameras?" Sam asked.

"No but I ordered some. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Good. Put them up the second they get here. And from now on not ones here alone."

"I think that's a good call."

"You don't happen to know everything about this place do you?"

"I didn't when I bought it but after Logan died I looked in to it. I printed everything out because I thought you might want it. It's at my house but you're more then welcome to come by."

"We'll come by in about an hour. We came straight over after you called so we're going to grab breakfast and we'll stop by."

"Sounds great." Sam, Dean, and Ceara went back to the car. Dean was adamant about wanting waffles so they went to a small diner. It was a Saturday so Peter joined them. Sam rang the doorbell to Jake's house. They waited for a few minutes until Jake opened the door. "Come in." He told them moving out of the way. "The papers are on the kitchen table." They walked over to the kitchen table which was covered in papers.

"Whoa." Sam said.

"Yeah I found a lot of stuff." Jake told them. "Can I get you anything? Some coffee maybe?"

"Thank you but we're good."

"Okay I'll let you guys work." Jake left the kitchen.

"Do you want to help?" Ceara asked Peter.

"Sure." They sat down at the table and started looking through the papers.

"That's a lot of accidents." Sam said after ten minutes.

"But no deaths." Dean said.

"How is it even possible for some many people to lose limbs but no one die?" Ceara asked.

"Wait." Peter said. "Someone did die there."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Oliver. The old owner." He said handing the paper to Ceara.

"Yeah he died in the factory a year after it closed because of all the injuries." She told them.

"What about before he owned it?" Sam asked.

"He built it." She told him sliding the piece of paper she had been reading before over to him.

"Why did the place close?" Dean asked.

"To many people were getting hurt that no one wanted to work there anymore and Oliver eventually went bankrupt." Ceara told him. "And apparently he didn't take the lose to well. He's family said he went crazy after the factory closed and he eventually died in the factory on the one year anniversary of it closing. They don't know how he died but most people suspect it was suicide."

"And he was the only death?"

"At least that I've found."

"So Oliver is our ghost."

"How do we get him to stop haunting the place?" Sam asked. "Did it say where he was buried?"

"It said he was cremated."

"Great."

"But we know what he's tied to." Dean said. "The building."

"But we can't just burn it down."

"Why not?"

"Because he spent money on it. He's banking on this. There has to be another way."

"Fine if you can find another way we'll do that. But if one more person dies we torch the place."

"Fine."

"Everything going okay in here?" Jake asked walking into the kitchen with Sarah.

"Yeah I think we've looked through everything." Sam told him.

"Did you find anything that might help?"

"We think so."

"That's great. You don't even know how relieved I am. Can I get you guys lunch?"

"No we couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Really it's not problem. I can order a pizza or go pick something up."

"A pizza fine." Sam told him.

"We just had pizza last night." Ceara said.

"And we can have it again today. You're sure this isn't to much trouble?"

"It's no trouble really." Jake told them. "You can go sit in the living room if you want."

"Thank you." They all got up and walked into the living room. Ceara, Peter, and Dean sat on the couch and Sam sat on the armchair next to it.

"I'm with Ceara I don't want pizza again." Dean said.

"Well I'm not going to make him go out of his way just to get us food." Sam told him.

"We're helping him for free the least he can do is feed us."

"We're going to eat the pizza and be nice then we're going to go back and figure out a way to get Oliver out without burning down the place."

"Fine."

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" Jake asked walking into the living room with Sarah following him.

"What ever is fine with us." Sam told him.

"Um no." Ceara said. "Stuffed crust cheese."

"Oh and some wings." Dean said.

"What kind?" Jake asked. "This place has some really good BBQ wings."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Okay great. I'll go order that and then I'll be right back." He turned to Sarah and took the phone she was holding. "Would you mind staying with our guests while I order?"

"No." She told him.

"Thank you." Jake walked back into the kitchen and Sarah sat down on the couch next to Peter.

"I've not meant you yet." She said.

"That's Peter." Dean said from the other end of the couch.

"He can talk you know." Ceara told him.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"That's okay." Sarah told him. "You've been really quiet. I don't think I've heard you talk once."

"Yeah well I'm not going to argue with Ceara on what kind of pizza we get." Peter told her. "I've learned."

"So are you helping them?"

"Kinda I guess."

"We just invited him since it was Saturday." Ceara told her. "He's to busy to help."

"I've got school that's not my fault." Peter said.

"School is a waste."

"I love school." Sarah said.

"Yeah I don't mind it." Peter told her. "It's definitely not a waste."

"It's a waste." Ceara told him. Jake came back in the room and sat down on the love seat.

"The pizza will be here soon." He said.

"Great." Dean said.

"Thank you guys so much for all your help."

"It's no problem." Sam told him.

"I just really appreciate it. I've been trying to start this for years and it just never worked out and I was so happy when I found a place for so cheap. I guess I should have looked into it more."

"Yeah." Dean said. "I mean..."

"You were excited." Sam said. "We don't blame you."

"It's just you know after my wife left I've been struggling with money. And I'm trying to support Sarah and get her into a good school."

"That's very hard. We're so sorry you're going through this and we will do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you." They sat there for a few minutes till the pizza got there. They went into kitchen and Ceara started stacking up the papers.

"Need help?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Ceara told him.

"Hey Sarah would you go get the extra chairs?" Jake asked.

"Sure." She told him then left the room.

"She seems to be handling this pretty well." Sam said.

"She has been." Jake told him. "I try to not tell her to much about it." They finished eating and left Jake's house.

"Find anything?" Dean asked Sam. It was three days after they went to Jake's house.

"Nope." Sam told him.

"If you don't figure it out soon we'll have to just burn it."

"I know."

"He's just wasting money."

"I know. I'm starting to think there's no other way."

"You want to just go ahead and burn it?"

"No but I think we'll have to."

"Hey Ceara have you ever burned down a building before?" Dean asked.

"No but that sounds awesome." She told him.

"It is."

"Dean." Sam said.

"What? It is." Sam shook his head and went back to looking at his laptop. Sam's phone stated ringing. "Hello." He answered. "What? Oh on...oh...okay. We're on our way." Sam hang up his phone.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Oliver attacked three more people."

They pulled up in front of the factory. Sarah was waiting outside. "My dads inside." She told them when they walked up to her.

"Why aren't you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not allowed."

"That's probably best." Sam told her. They walked inside.

"Can you see Oliver?" Dean whispered to Ceara.

"What? Oh." She looked around a bit. "Where did he die?"

"I'm not sure. Keep a look out for him."

"I will." They got to where Jake was standing. He was in the middle of the room with another man who was sitting be his feet with blood running down his face and two bodies laying down in front of them.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"We got attacked." The guy who was sitting told him.

"By who?"

"An old man. He had white hair and a beard. He was wearing overalls." Dean looked over at Ceara who nodded.

"How did he attack you?"

"He pushed me. Nocked me out. When I woke up they were died and he was gone."

"Jake you need to get him to the hospital." Sam told him.

"Okay." Jake helped the other men up and out of the factory.

"We need salt, gas, and a lighter."

"I've got a lighter in the car but we're all out of salt and gas." Dean told him.

"Great. I guess someone has to go to the store."

"I can ask Peter to bring some." Ceara said.

"Yes! That be amazing!"

"We're not burning this place with the bodies still in it right?"

"I guess we shouldn't. You go call Peter we'll deal with them."

"Okay." Ceara walked out of the building and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Peter picked up.

"Hey are you busy?"

"No. What do you need?"

"I was hoping you could bring us some stuff."

"Yeah sure what do you need?"

"Gas and salt."

"Okay. The factory?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

"Of course." Ceara hung up. Sam and Dean were dragging the bodies out and laying them on the ground.

"Peter is bringing the stuff." She told them.

"Awesome." Sam said. "I guess we just wait for him."

Peter pulled up twenty minutes later. "Here you go." Peter said handing them the salt and gas.

"Thank you." Sam told him. "You two stay out here." Sam and Dean walked back into the factory.

"Why do you need that stuff?" Peter asked.

"Burning down the building." She told him.

"Okay. Why?"

"It's the only way to get Oliver to leave."

"Okay. So they're just going to burn the building down? Does Jake know?"

"No he's taking one of the guys who got attacked to the hospital."

"What are they going to tell him?"

"I have no idea."

"Well this is an interesting life you have."

"Yeah well I don't do good on my own."

"I know you don't."

"Speaking of which how are you doing?"

"I've been better. But I'm adjusting. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Ethan?"

"He's fine too."

"I believe he's fine. He's little and doesn't really know what's going on. But I definitely don't believe that you're fine."

"I'm working on it."

"Well let me know if you need any help on that."

"Thanks." Sam and Dean walked out of the factory.

"Alright we're ready to burn it." Dean said. "So stand back." Dean took the lighter out of his pocket and held it close to the bottom of the door. The wood door slowly started to catch fire and spread. They stood there for a few minutes to make sure it was spreading well.

"So now what?" Ceara asked.

"I guess we should go back to the motel." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked getting out of her car.

"I don't know. It was like that when we got here." Ceara said.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume we did it?"

"You're the only ones here!"

"Yeah and an hour ago there was some crazy guy killing people. Why couldn't he have done it?"

"Look just calm down." Sam said.

"Calm down?" Sarah asked. "That's my fathers business!"

"Yeah so why do you care?" Ceara asked.

"How about instead of arguing you call the fire department." Sam said.

"Fine." She walked over to call them.

"Hey Peter thanks for your help." Sam told him. "You can go now. It's getting pretty late and I know you have school in the morning."

"Okay. Let me know we're you get back." He told Ceara.

"I will." She told him. Peter got in his car and left.

"They're on their way." Sarah said walking back over to them.

"Okay well since you've got this under control we're gonna go." Dean said. They started walking to the car.

"Wait you can't just leave!"

"This is none of our business." Dean said getting in the car followed by Sam.

"Oh you might want to do something with those two bodies." Ceara said before getting in the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Ceara and Peter were having breakfast at a small cafe near the motel she was staying at with Sam and Dean. Ceara was drinking a cup of coffee and Peter was eating waffles. It was a week after they burned down the factory.

"You need to eat." He told her.

"Everything here is super sugary." She told him.

"You picked this place." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah because they have good coffee."

"Priorities."

"Exactly."

"Well I'm going to make you eat. Tell me what you want and I'll get it and if you don't tell me something I'll pick for you."

"You're so annoying. Fine I'll eat a yogurt parfait."

"You're boring."

"I'm healthy."

"Only three days out of the week."

"Shut up." Peter got up and got her parfait.

"Here." He said sitting it down in front of her.

"Thank you for forcing me to eat."

"It's my job." They started back eating. They were almost done when Sarah walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking up to their table.

"Eating." Ceara told her. "I feel like that's pretty obvious."

"You burned down my dads business."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No...but you were the only ones there."

"That's pretty sound logic. Kay bye."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because my dads in jail because of you."

"I'm almost positive he's not in jail because of us."

"He's in jail because everyone thought he killed those guys."

"Yeah that's not our fault. We were literally trying to make that not happen."

"Well you failed."

"Oh no. What will I ever do after such a failure?"

"And now because of you I don't have my dad. I have to stay with a friend. Do you even understand what it's like to have your dad go to jail?"

"No. I don't. My dad never went to jail."

"See you don't understand."

"Yeah my dad died. After he killed my mom. So no I don't understand."

"Oh...I didn't know that."

"Well now you do. So please leave."

"Fine but you better fix this."

"Yeah I'm not gonna do that."

"What do you mean? You have to!"

"Okay. I think it's time to go." Peter said standing up.

"Wait!"

"Look if you want to get any kind of help talk to Sam." He told her. He and Ceara left the cafe and drove back to the motel.

"Hey Ceara." Sam said as she walked in the room. "How was breakfast?"

"Fine until Sarah showed up." She told him.

"What did she want?" Dean asked.

"Apparently she's mad because her dad got arrested."

"And how is that our fault?"

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to her later." Sam told her. "I'll explain things the best I can and then hopefully she'll leave you alone."

"Okay."

"Maybe this will make you feel better. I found something pretty interesting."

"What?"

"There's a party tonight at a haunted house. But not like a fake one a real people have died there haunted house."

"Oh yeah I was invited to that. I didn't know the house was actually haunted though."

"Well lets go." Dean said. "I mean if you're already invited we might as well. If something happens we're there and if not hopefully there's alcohol."

"It is being thrown by a college student so there could be."

"Then why were you invited?" Sam asked. "You're seventeen."

"He invited a lot of high school students. I wasn't going to go. I never do."

"I still think it's weird that a college age guy is inviting high school girls to a party."

"That's why I don't go. But I'll go as long as you two do."

"Do you know if Peter was invited?"

"I don't know. He never goes to party's though."

"Well maybe he can be on standby. Just in case it gets really dangerous and you need to leave."

"I'll be fine."

"I mean unless he wants to go. But I don't know if that's safe. I hardly want to take you but you'll be very useful."

"I doubt he'd want to go."

"Oh my gosh! Ceara?" A guy said walking up to her, Sam, and Dean. They had just gotten to the party. "I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"I had nothing else to do." She told him.

"Well I'm glad you're here. Who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Sam and Dean."

"Next to meet you. I'm James. You both look over twenty one so there's beer over there if you want any."

"Yes I do." Dean said walking over to the table he had pointed to.

"So why did you pick a haunted house for your party?" Sam asked.

"Just seemed cool I guess."

"It seems very Halloween." Ceara said.

"Why not have Halloween in March?"

"I see no reason not to." Dean said walking back with his beer.

"Well I'm gonna go make sure no one needs anything. But I'm glad you came and I'll definitely be finding you again later." James told Ceara then walked off.

"Can you see anything?" Dean asked.

"I've stood by the door the whole time." Ceara told him.

"Then lets walk around." They walked around a bit then stopped in a quiet corner of the room.

"I don't see anything." Ceara told them.

"And I didn't see a basement door." Sam said.

"So I've seen the whole house. And I mean there's a chance someone that I'm seeing is dead and I just can't tell."

"Does anyone look like they could be? I feel it's pretty safe to eliminate all the dancing people."

"I mean there was a few people just standing around."

"Is there anyway to tell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. They wouldn't move. They would just stand in that one spot forever. And you wouldn't be able to see them."

"Okay then lets start crossing people off." Dean said.

"Okay." Ceara said looking around the room. "Blue sweatshirt guy?"

"See him."

"Okay...how about the guy standing by the beer table?"

"The one that hasn't blinked in five minutes? See him too."

"This is going to take forever."

"What's going to take forever?" They turned to look at who was talking to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ceara asked Sarah.

"I was invited. What are you doing here?"

"Literally same."

"But what's going to take forever?"

"None of your business. Now leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Are you still pissed at us for something we didn't do?"

"I'm still not convinced you didn't do it."

"Well it depends on which one you're mad about." Dean told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we had nothing to do with your dad getting arrested. And Ceara had nothing to do with any of it. But Sam and I did burn the place down. So it depends."

"Why would you do that?"

"We've got our reasons."

"What were they?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right I probably wouldn't because I doubt you have a good reason!" Ceara's phone started ringing. She walked away from where Dean and Sarah were arguing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Peter said. "What's up?"

"I'm at a party believe or not."

"I don't. Why? Which one?"

"The one at the haunted house."

"Oh. I get it now. Find anything?"

"No nothing. And we've been here for awhile and nothing has happened."

"How boring."

"Very. And Sarah is here."

"Is she bothering you?"

"She's fighting with Dean right now."

"Deans there?"

"Sam too."

"Okay good."

"Whys that good?"

"James has a huge crush on you, you know that. As do most of the guys at that party I'm sure. And if it really is haunted."

"Yeah well they're here so you don't have to worry. What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Boring."

"More boring then your ghostless party?"

"Well I still have a chance to watch a drunk person do something stupid so yes."

"And you have a chance of getting thrown up on."

"That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that."

"Well I'll leave you alone."

"Okay. Have fun with you homework."

"I will. Have fun with Sarah."

"Shut up." She hung up and walked back over to where Sarah and Dean were still bickering.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Oh it was Peter." She told him. Sarah stopped fussing with Dean for a minute.

"Is he not here?" She asked.

"No." Ceara told her. "Why would Peter be here?"

"I was just asking."

"And I was just answering." Sarah was about to say something when the lights flickered and the music turned off. Everyone was quiet for a moment till James walked out. "Sorry about that everyone." He said. "Just an electrical problem." He went over and turned the music back on. Ceara looked over at Dean. "I don't think..." She started.

"I don't either." He told her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her away from Sarah.

"It just seemed a little to rehearsed." She said.

"I agree."

"What's going on?" Sam asked walking over to them.

"We think that was fake." Dean told him.

"Oh definitely." Sam said.

"I'll be right back." Ceara said then turned and walked over to where James was standing. "How many times did you rehears that?" She asked.

"Why would you think it was fake?" He asked. She didn't reply just tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine but don't tell anyone else. And at least twenty times."

"Is this house even haunted?"

"I don't know. I know a guy died in it years ago."

"Where did he die?"

"You're weird you know that right?"

"Yep. So where?"

"In the cellar."

"How do you get there?"

"There a door outside. I can take you down there if you want."

"Sure." She followed him outside and to the cellar door. He opened it and she followed him down the stairs.

"Originally we wanted to have the party down here." James told her. "But with all the lose boards we thought it be a bad idea."

"Good call." Ceara said looking around. There were definitely a ton of lose boards and everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. There were spider webs hanging off almost everything and the only source of light was one flicking bulb in the middle of the room. In the back corner was a man laying down with his head propped up on the wall. He was an older man with dark hair and a long beard. The floor and wall around him was coated in blood. James noticed that Ceara had been staring at the corner for awhile. "What are you looking at?" He asked looking where she was.

"What? Oh nothing." She told him. "We should probably go back."

"Okay." They went back up to the house and Ceara went to Sam and Dean.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"To talk to James." She told him. "That was totally faked. He told me. But there's a caller and someone definitely died down there."

"Really? Can you tell what happened?" Sam asked.

"He was laying on the floor covered in blood."

"Could you see any gunshot or stab wounds?"

"I didn't get close enough to tell."

"I'll take you back down there. Dean you should stay here in case something happenes."

"Okay." Dean said. Sam and Ceara walked back to the cellar.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Right there." Ceara pointed to the corner. They walked closer to the corner. "It does look like he was shot." She said.

"So he was killed." Sam said.

"What do we do?"

"Well there's a possibility that he just died and moved on. There might not be a ghost. So for now we'll just keep an eye out." They went back to the party and found Dean.

"What happened to the guy?" Dean asked.

"He was shot." Sam told him. "Has anything happened?"

"Nothing." They waited for another twenty minutes. "I'm bored." Dean said walking back with another beer.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Ceara asked.

"I guess if nothing happens in the next ten minutes we can go." Sam told her. They waited for another seven minutes. They were sitting on the couch and Ceara was leaning against Dean who was drinking another beer. "I'm bored." Ceara said.

"We all are." Dean told her.

"You don't have to stay." Sam told her.

"You drove me here."

"Peter can pick you up."

"I might have him." They sat there for awhile. Ceara was scrolling through her phone. The lights flickered a few times before turning off along with the music.

"Do you think that's James again?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Dean told him. "I feel like he would have turned them back on by now."

"I'll go ask." Ceara said standing up. She walked over to where James was talking to a few other guys. "Is this you or a real problem?" She asked.

"It's not me this time. We don't know what happened." He told her. "And we can't get them to come back on."

"I'll see if Sam or Dean can help."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She walked back over to them. "He didn't do it."

"No?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"Finally. Now it's interesting." Dean said.

"What do we do?" Ceara asked. Sam started to answer her but stopped when James walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked him.

"I'm not sure. We can't get the lights back on. But only these are out. The lights in all the other rooms are working fine."

"Weird." Ceara said.

"Isn't it? I'm going to go back and see what I can do."

"Okay. I'll let you know if we think of anything." He walked away and Ceara sat back down. "So..." She looked at Dean. "What do we do now?"

"Do you see him anywhere?" He asked.

"Um..." Ceara looked around the room. "No."

"Then I guess we need to figure out what he wants." The three of them sat there talking trying to come up with a plan but were cut off by a loud shrill scream. They looked up in time to see a girl running into the room. She went over to James and started screaming at him. The three of them walked over to them.

"How darn you!" She screamed at him. "That wasn't funny!"

"I didn't do anything!" James told her.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"This asshole played a prank on me in the bathroom!"

"In the bathroom? Not cool James." Ceara told him.

"Thank you!" The girl said throwing her hands in the air.

"What did he do?"

"I was in there washing my hands and then the lights turned off and when they came back on an old guy was standing behind me!"

"That's to far James."

"I didn't do it!" He told them. "I promise I have no clue who he was. The oldest guy I've seen here tonight is him." He said pointing at Dean.

"Watch it." Dean told him. Ceara gently patted his arm trying not to laugh.

"I'm out of here!" The girl said. But before she could leave the front door flew open.

"That's probably a good idea." Ceara told her. People were starting to panic. Sam and Dean were talking to each other quietly.

"Hey guys." Ceara said staring at the front door.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think he just wants everyone to leave."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He just standing by the door pointing outside."

"There's no way it's that easy."

"I'm pretty sure."

"How do we get everyone to leave?" Sam asked.

"I'll talk to James." She walked over to him.

"I'm not doing any of this." He told her.

"Yeah I know. You've got to get everyone to leave."

"Why?"

"Dude seriously? You're being haunted and you're asking why people should leave?"

"I'm not being haunted."

"You threw a party in a haunted house and all the lights are turning off on their own, some random guy you don't know shows up in a locked bathroom...you're probably right. I mean that's crazy right?"

"Well...do you think?"

"I mean I think so. But it's your party, your choice."

"I think it's time to go."

"I think that's a good idea." She walked back over to Sam and Dean and James started trying to get everyone's attention.

"Due to the unexpected lighting troubles and...other troubles we've decided to end the party early." James said. "Everyone needs to go home but feel free to take some beers with you. We have to many and I don't really want to deal with them." Everyone slowly started to leave. Sarah walked up to Ceara. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Everyone's leaving." Ceara said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah I know but why?"

"Do you even listen? James literally said."

"But why was he having all these problems?"

"What else do you expect to happen when you go to a party in a haunted house?"

"Please you don't really think this place is haunted do you?"

"As haunted as your dads factory." Ceara said under her breath and started to walk away.

"What?"

"Wasn't talking to you."

"What does my dads factory have to do with this?"

"I'm not wasting my time talking to you." She walked over to where Sam and Dean were standing.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you." Sarah told her.

"If she does not shut up and going to punch her in the face." Ceara told Dean.

"You should really be getting home." He told her.

"No! You're going to explain what's going on!"

"This isn't our party. How would we know?"

"You know. You also know about the factory. So tell me."

"You're a bitch." Dean said and Sam slapped him on his shoulder.

"We're sorry about your dad and his factory." Sam told her.

"I'm not." Ceara said.

"Well anyway. We had good reasons to do what we did. I'm sure you don't feel that way but we did it to protect the two of you."

"How?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"Listen." Dean told her. "People were dying in that factory. We did what we had to do."

"So you had to burn it down?"

"Yes we did. No matter what we tell you you'll always think we were wrong. So I'm not going to waste my breath." The three of them started walking to the car.

"You're still going to help me right?"

"No way."

"What?" Dean opened the door to the backseat for Ceara and she climbed in. "We're done here." Dean told her closing the door.

"Oh no we're not!" Sam and Dean got in the car and started driving off while Sarah was still yelling. "You have to help me!"


End file.
